Come Back to Me!
by Honavi aka Mammaws Angel Baby
Summary: Kagome comes home to find her house burned down. Souta is the only one to survive.She take him with her to the feudal era.She goes through some BIG changes.Someone Kagome hates shows up but why does she hate him? R
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

_111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

Chapter 1

Inuyasha, I _have_ to go home." Kagome argued. "I have a huge test. And if I don't take it and pass it I won't be able to graduate!" She had been fighting with the stubborn Hanyou for fifteen minutes now.

"No way, Wench! We have to get the Jewel shards before Naraku does!" Came the reply from an angry Inuyasha.

"How long do you think they'll keep it up this time, Miroku?" Asked the, lounging demon slayer.

" Who knows?" The aforementioned Monk chuckled. "They could keep this up for hours. You know how stubborn they both are after they've come to a decision, Sango."

"I know but this test sounds important to Kagome. Inuyasha should just let her go." They were shaken out of their conversation when they heard a loud SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT BOY!! Angry mumbling came from a crater that suddenly appeared from the Hanyou's fall.

"Inuyasha, if I take this test and pass, then I won't have to do any more tests. Which means less studying and more time looking for the jewel shards!" yelled the now annoyed Kagome 'Of_ course that also means less time seeing my family.'_ She thought to herself. Over the years of traveling with her friends from the Feudal Era she had come to think of this place as her home, she only now went back so she could visit with her family.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place wench?!"

She launched herself from where she stood --with Inuyasha between her and the well-- and clutched her arms around his neck, "Thank you Inuyasha! Thank you!"

Inuyasha's face flushed from the close contact. "Why look there Sango, they're already making up." Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face.

""WHACK!""

"My dear Sango, why did you do that for?" Miroku said, while rubbing the bump on the head from where Sango hit him with the Hiraikotsu.

"That, Monk, was for groping me you stupid Leach!" she said as her eyebrow twitched from annoyance.

"He'll never learn will he?" Shippo said looking over at Kirara.

"Mew"

"Heh no I don't think so Shippo." Kagome sweatdropped. "See you guys later. I'll be back tomorrow after my test is over." Kagome shouted as she walked around the still flushed hanyou.

***

Kagome jumped into the well, surrounded by the familiar blue light, but when she landed on the floor of the well in her era she was surrounded by the smell of smoke. '_What's going on?! What's with the smoke?!'_ She rushed as she climbed out of the well. The smoke was so strong now as she reached the opening that she started coughing. Once she opened the door to the well house she went into shock. There in front of her was her was a giant wall of black smoke where her house was supposed to be. '_oh no!' _She recovered enough from the shock only to start yelling, "MOM! GRANDPA! SOUTA!" Not a second after she yelled that she could hear her named being called from somewhere. She looked near the gates to the shrine and saw her brother running at her.

Souta was staring at the pillar of smoke rising to the sky through tear filed eyes, until he heard his sister yelling, "Kagome?" he scanned the yard until he spotted his sister standing in the doorway of the well house, "KAGOME!" he saw her turn her head as he started running at her as fast as he could until he ran into her knocking them both onto the ground. Souta wrapped his arms around his sister started crying into her shirt.

"Souta! What happened?!" Kagome forced out pulling Souta tighter against her fighting her tears. She had to stay strong, for Souta, she told herself

"Oh, Kagome! They couldn't help Mom and Grandpa!" He muttered in a broken voice.

'_what? No!'_ It took all her will not to break down right at that moment. "Miss, are you of some relation?" Kagome looked up at a tall fireman covered in soot looking at her with a grave look on his face. She could only nod.

Swallowing hard she finally got out just two words, "Wha-what happened?"

"It would appear that there was a gas leak," he explained softly. "When your mother lit her stove the house was filled with so much gas that it just ignited all the fumes. I'm sorry but they were dead when we got here, there was nothing we could do."

"That's O-OK. I'm sure you would h-have, helped them if you, could." she stuttered. The fireman nodded and slowly turned from the broken brother and sister. He went back to helping the others make sure that all the flames were out.

The moment his back was turned, Kagome stood up bringing her brother up as she stood. Holding Souta as she turned and ran back into the well house. _'Please, please work,' _was the only thing running through her head as she headed straight to the well, with Souta still sobbing in her arms. Finally she reached the well and without missing a beat, jumped in. Some relief flooded through her as both her and Souta were surrounded by blue light. She couldn't keep it in any longer. Her body rocked with sobs as she started crying for all she was worth.

Top of Form

**AN: thank you for reviewing and reading!! I'm so excited. This is my first story for FFN and my first Inuyasha story. I'm glad you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

Kikyo: age 18 (that is the age she died at so that will be her age now)

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chapter 2

~Feudal Era. Just after Kagome left~

Inuyasha finally unfroze and turned away from the staring eye with a hmph as his four companions watched him jump off into the forest to find a tree until Kagome came back.

Sango stood up and started heading off to Kaede's hut for lunch as the others followed. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder as Kirara jumped into Sango's arms. "I hope she hurries back," Shippo pouted crossing his arms like Inuyasha does when he isn't happy.

Miroku saw how Shippo sat on his shoulder and gave a small laugh. Sango looked over to see what was funny and started to giggle to herself too.

"what's so funny?" Shippo asked completely oblivious. Causing the others to laugh harder. He just sighed, _'their so weird'_.

'_That wench better hurry' _thought Inuyasha as he was lounging in his tree thinking about one Miko from the future. _'I already miss_ _her scent. At least when she comes back she won't have to go to her time so much.' _As he was sitting in the tree he caught a scent in the wind. The scent of herbs and graveyard soil, he looked up and saw a soul stealer flying over. He jumped out of the tree and fallowed it. When the soul stealer stopped Inuyasha looked ahead to see Kikyo was sitting under a tree waiting for him.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Have you made a decision yet?"

"Yes, Kikyo. I'm sorry but I won't go with you. I _will _ avenge your death by killing Naraku but I won't die with you. "

"Are you sure Inuyasha?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about this since the last time I saw you."

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha I am running out of time here. My body will only last another month. You must decide if you are going with me or not."_

"_Kikyo ...I…" but he was interrupted by a quiet snap behind him. He turned around to find Kagome with eyes full of tears. "Kago… "But before he could finish Kagome took off for the well. ' _

"_Inuyasha go I will come back when it is time for me to go and ask you once again." With that said she turned around and left. Inuyasha went after Kagome as soon as Kikyo was out of sight._

_End Flashback_

"Very well Inuyasha I wish you good luck defeating Naraku. And be happy with Kagome."

"Thank you Kikyo. I'm sorry I couldn't go with you."

"Good bye Inuyasha." Was the last thing heard before Kikyo disappeared.

'_Good bye Kikyo.'_ Inuyasha thought as he went back to the Sacred Tree_._

The scent of raspberries and wildflowers invaded his nose and he woke up immediately. _'What is Kagome doing back so soon?' _ then another sent drifted toward him along with the raspberry and wildflowers,_ 'Is… is she… crying?'_ He jumped down and headed to the well as fast as he could.

He reached the well and looked over the rim to see Kagome sitting on the ground holding Souta, both of them crying. He jumped in and crouched down in front of them "Kagome? What happened? Why are you crying?"

When Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice, she looked up and saw he was right in front of her, She jumped into his embrace, bringing Souta with her as she hugged Inuyasha sobbing.

At first Inuyasha was surprised but soon wrapped his arm around both of them.

" I…Inuya…Inuyasha it was so horrible!"

"Shh. It's Ok. calm down and tell me what happened." Inuyasha said.

'_Is this really Inuyasha? He is being so nice.'_ Thought Kagome while she calmed down to only hiccups. "When I land…ed on the o..other side of the well there w..as smoke all o..ver. When I finally got out o…of the well ho…house I saw that m...my house was had been burn..ed. Then I heard Souta ca…calling me and he rushed in…to my arms. I asked where Mom and Grandpa were and he said …" she started to cry again while she told the next part. "He said that they died in the fire!" Inuyasha's heart stopped, '_Her Mom and Grandpa are… dead?'_ he hugged them tighter his attention going back to Kagome when she started talking again

"Then one of the firemen came over and t…old me that there was a g…as leak, and whe..n Mama lit the st…o…ve the house blew up!" She started crying so hard she couldn't talk anymore. Inuyasha picked both Kagome and Souta up and carried them to Kaede's hut. '_Kagome. Don't worry I'll help you through this.'_

AN: Sorry if it wasn't too interesting but I had to say what happened when Kagome left and I wanted to get rid of Kikyo.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter 3

""WHACK""

"YOU STUPID LEACH STOP GROPING ME!!"

"My dear Sango it is my hand! It is cursed!" Miroku exclaimed holding his wrist with his other hand like it would attack if he let go.

"I'LL GIVE YOU CURSED IF YOU KEEP GROPING ME! AND WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME YOUR DEAR-"

Sango was interrupted by a loud shriek outside. They both rushed out to see what was going on, they found Shippo pounding on Inuyasha's head. "What did you do this time?! You always hurt her!" Shippo kept shouting, Kagome was Inuyasha's arms with tear stains on her cheeks trying to get Shippo to stop.

Miroku noticed a boy sleeping in Inuyasha's arms with tear stains too. He recognized him from the pictures, as Kagome called them, as her little brother Souta. The sight was so funny that both Miroku and Sango couldn't help it, they cracked up laughing.

"Why are you back so soon Kagome?" asked Sango catching her breath from her laughing fit. Kagome had finally gotten Shippo off of Inuyasha's head and was holding him in one arm while she still had her other arm around Souta.

Inuyasha shifted Souta in his arms to let Kagome climbed out of his arms following as she walked toward the hut. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you." \

Once they were all seated inside Kaede's little hut, Kagome took a deep shaky breath and began explaining, "Well first of all this is my little brother Souta." She said pointing to Souta in Inuyasha's arms. _'Hmmm I wonder why Inuyasha hasn't put Souta on one of the futons.'_ Shaking her head she proceeded to tell the others what had happened.

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry!" Sango said, scooting over to hug Kagome.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome said, a few tears slipping out again.

Inuyasha sat leaning against the hut wall, his Tetsaiga leaning against the wall beside him. '_I wonder what Kagome is gonna do now. Her family is gone. She's alone like I was.' _ His ears drooped at this thought, _'no not like me, she has friends and she has a brother who cares about her.' _the final thought brought a small smile to his face, his ears standing back up. "Hello? Inuyasha are you there?" he was taken out of his train of thought by a hand waving in front of his face.

"W…what? What do you want?" he asked looking ahead to see Kagome giggle.

"I asked, what do you think I should do now?" asked Kagome.

"Keh, we should fallow the kid's example and go to sleep and think about it tomorrow. " he said, looking down at Souta still asleep in his arms.

Kagome looked outside only to see that it was late, the sun had already set. "huh, I never noticed it was so late," Kagome commented unrolling her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha walked over to put Souta in her bed when she finished.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I don't think I could get through this without you." Said Kagome after Inuyasha had laid Souta down.

"Feh. Don't get all mushy, just go to sleep wench."

Rolling her eyes Kagome nodded her head and snuggled up against Souta and closed her eyes. Shippo hopped over and snuggled up against Kagome closing his eyes too.

Inuyasha turned and left the hut, going to find a tree to sleep in for the night.

~next morning~

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Inuyasha we need to go and find out what happened to the house, would you come with us?"

He looked down and saw both Kagome and Souta standing at the base of the tree, surprised to see them up so early.

"Alright, lets go." he jumped down and they started for the well in silence.

Kagome was dreading going back and facing what she had hoped to be a dream. She was shaken out of her state of thought when she felt herself being lifted from the ground then suddenly dropping. She yelped and grabbed onto whatever she had found within reach which turned out to be Inuyasha's neck and pulled herself close to hide her face. "Wench calm down would ya?!"

Kagome raised her head only to see Inuyasha holding her and her brother while standing in the bottom of the well. She chuckled nervously, mostly out of embarrassment and once Inuyasha had jumped out of the well she let go of him and started walking towards the door before her blush could be seen. Behind her Inuyasha and Souta looked at each other and just shrugged then followed after her. she peaked out the door to make sure noone was there, seeing the yard was empty she headed towards what was left of the house.

"Wow the house looks pretty bad." Commented Souta. The entire house was black one part, the kitchen where the explosion occurred at, was collapsed in. The front door was knocked down from when the firemen got in trying to save their mom and grandpa. The grass that was closest to the house was burned down to the ground the dirt around it black with soot. He looked down a sniffled a little, Kagome walked over and wrapped her arm around him wiping a tear of her own that had escaped.

"Hey who are you?!" asked a voice from behind. They all turned around to find a man standing before them. He had short black hair and big brown eye, he towered a few inches own Kagome's head.

Inuyasha looked from this strange man to Souta and back again, _'who is this guy? He smells like Kagome and Souta, and looks a lot like Souta but he has a demonic aura.'_ He looked over at Kagome to see that she had pushed Souta behind them. _'She must have felt the aura too.'_

"Are you gonna answer or what? "The mystery man growled. Inuyasha stepped between Kagome and the strange man., and felt Kagome timidly step up closer to him staying behind him still.

Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder at the new man, she had a bad feeling about all this. "First, I want to know who you are, seeing as how you're on my property," came Kagome's unusually bold reply.

AN: thank you for reviewing and reading!! I'm so excited. This is my first story for FFN and my first Inuyasha story. I'm glad you like it


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chapter 4

"What do you mean 'this is your property' ?" Asked the stranger gritting his teeth together.

"Just what it sounds like!" Inuyasha answered before Kagome could answer.

"But the people who lived here were killed in the fire." Said the stranger, a bit confused.

Kagome glared at the man, "Me and my brother were the only ones who survived. Not that its any of you're business." She grumbled the last part more to herself than anyone else.

"Ok now that you know what happened answer the damn question!" Inuyasha snarled.

"My name is Kenta Higurashi."

"Did you just say Higurashi?!" both Kagome and Souta said at the same time.

"Yes, why?" was Kenta's reply. "But first, WOULD YOU TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!" He shouted getting very irritated.

"I'm Kagome, and this is Souta and Inuyasha." Said Kagome trying her hardest to figure out just what was going on while Souta just kept starring.

'_Who does this guy think he is yelling at Kagome like that?'_ Inuyasha glared and growled lowly at Kenta.

Kenta seemed shocked by Kagome's answer as something clicked in his head. "Was your mother's name Kari?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" They all turned and stared at Souta with shocked eyes.

"Ahem. I know because I was married to her for 10 years."

Kagome jerked her head around to look at him, eyes wide with memories flashing through her head.

"You mean to tell me that you're their father!?" Inuyasha, being the only one able to speak, asked. _'Well that explains the sent, but why would he have a demon aura while Kagome and Souta are human?'_

Kenta's eyes seemed to dull when he looked at Kagome and saw the recognition then anger that flickered in her eyes.

"This is my property and I want you off of it right now." Kagome said coldly, glaring at Kenta. When he didn't move Kagome spiked her Miko energy just enough so that he could sense the danger he was in if she decided to use it. Getting the hint Kenta decided he would heed her warning and so turned to leave.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome once he felt her energy spike, curious to why she felt so, bitter towards Kenta. He saw her stare coldly at Kenta until he left. Once Kenta turned to leave Kagome glared until he was out of sight down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Kagome walked towards the remains of the house.

"Where are you going sis?" Souta asked watching her go.

"Keh lets just follow her to find out."

"Ok"

when they were almost to Kagome she suddenly took off into the house, Inuyasha rushed after her to make sure she was alright. He found her wandering in what used to be her room. All that was left of all her stuff was a burned desk and bed, a broken window, and piles of ash all over. Kagome was at her desk looking through stuff mumbling to herself, but he couldn't understand what she was saying.

'_Where is it? Where is it?'_ She picked up a black singed heart shaped box. _'Aha at least it isn't burned! The box protected it.'_

"What are you doing up here Kagome it probably isn't safe. The place could collapse any minute."

"Sorry Inuyasha but I had to see if I could find something." She walked past him back outside to where Souta was waiting jut outside the door.

"What was you looking for Sis?"

She showed them the a small ring, "this."

"Feh what's so important about this ring?" ­

"This ring, Inuyasha, has been pasted down for generations in my family. It was given to the oldest daughter on their seventeenth birthday. "

**Flashback**

"_You have one more present Kagome!"_

"_But Mom, look at all the stuff I already have."_

_She gave Kagome a red box shaped like a heart. "I know, but this is special."_

_Kagome slowly opened the box to find a ring. It had a gold band. Then the band met at the top bending to form a heart. On the bottom right side of the gold heart it had tree diamonds lined up. In the middle of the heart it had a blue diamond heart. (There is a picture of it on my account under Come Back to me.)_

"_Mom it's beautiful."_

"_It has come down through my side of the family for generations. None of the family really knows how old it is, but everyone who has gotten it, got it from their mother."_

**End Flashback**

Tears started leaking from her eyes, "This is the only thing I have left of my family."

Inuyasha just nodded. "Let's go. There isn't anything left that we can take."

"Alright let's go." Kagome said while drying her eyes. She slid the ring onto her finger as they started back towards the well house, so they could get back in time for breakfast and to let the others know they were alright.

Souta suddenly stopped walking Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see why he stopped but before they could say anything Souta asked "Where are we gonna live now sis?"

Without hesitation she said, "We're gonna live in the Feudal Era," looking back at her ring. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat next to her." Do you have a problem with-"

"NO! I want to live there! It'll be so cool!" Souta shouted before Kagome could finish. "I'll get to be with Inuyasha all the time, and I won't have to go to school anymore…"

"Well then let's get home," Kagome laughed they started back to walking toward the well while Souta continued stating advantages to going to the Feudal Era.

Unknown to them a pair of eyes were following them go into the well house.

~With Souta/Kagome/Inuyasha~

"OH NO!"

"What is it Kagome?"

"What's wrong Sis?"

"The Jewel Shards! They're all gone! I must have dropped them!"

"WHAT! YOU LOST THE JEWEL SHARDS?!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT-!"

"NOT YOUR FAULT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S IN CHARGE OF-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Surprised eyes flickered to Souta. "Calm down you guys. Maybe they're at the hut."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

_6666666666666666666666666666666666_

'_So they went back to the Feudal era this is gonna be fun.' _With that thought in mind, he jumped in the well.

***

"They're not here! Now where are we supposed to -." Kagome began, stopping mid-sentence suddenly. '_I was just there why didn't I sense them before?'_

"What is it lady Kagome?"

"I know where the shards are. I'll go get them." She got up and headed towards the door.

Sango looked after her, nervous about Kagome going alone, "Maybe someone should go with you."

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows that were leaning against the door as she began walking out the door, "that's ok Sango, I'll be fine. I'll just take my bow and arrows with me."

"Ok then, if you're sure," she said, hesitating, still unsure.

Kagome turned and looked at Sango, flashing a smile, "I'm sure Sango, I won't be long," she turned and headed back through the door.

**­*****

Kenta looked around the clearing. _'Now where would they go?' _ He took a deep breath._ 'Hm, I guess there's no need to go find them, Kagome is heading right towards Me.' _he took out a bottle of little black jewel shards. _'These make quite the bait now don't they.' _

Kagome stepped through the trees, and looked around. There was someone standing right next to the well, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WAIT A SECOND, HOW DID YOU EVEN _GET_ HERE?!"

'_I have to act clueless, like I have no idea what's going on' _he thought, mentally smirking. "Well hello honey, how are you? Could you do something for me? Could you tell me where I'm at?"

Kagome glared hard, she saw the slight shine of the corrupted jewel shards. "You're not supposed to be here! I don't even know _**how**_ you got here." Kagome all but shouted. "Now give me the jewel shards." She walked a few steps forward and held her hands out.

Kenta looked at Kagome, a confused looked crossing his features "what are you talking about sweetie?"

Kagome, growling a very demonic sounding growl, stepped closer yet again, "I can see them in you're pocket, if you don't give them to me then I'll just take them from you."

Kenta took a bottle out of his pocket, "I have no ideal what you're talking about, the only thing I have is this bottle of some sort of black glass." After showing them to Kagome he shoved the bottle into his coat pocket.

Tired of his games, Kagome once again inched forward, "those are mine, I want them back." she was within an arms length of the jewels in Kenta's jacket pocket now. _'With the right timing and distraction I can get the jewels without him noticing. But how do I distract him?' _ Then and ideal came to her. "So what are you? A neko?"

Kenta was taken off guard with her question and the shock showed on his face.

'_Good it's working.' _Kagome smirked to herself.

"But how-"

"I'm the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo and over the past three years her sister Kaede has been helping me with my powers. That includes sensing demonic auras even if they're covered up." Kagome said with a smug look on her face. That said, she turned back in the direction she came from, a small smirk on her lips. "Fine I'm leaving then if you won't cooperate."

Kenta was too shocked and too confused about her behavior to respond to her walking away until she was almost out of sight. "Hey where are you going? I thought you these jewel shards as you call them?" he shouted.

"Oh I will get them back don't worry about that." she said starting to walk a little faster when she noticed he was looking for the shards, which she had tucked safely in her pocket. When she couldn't see him anymore she started running towards Kaede's, not wanting Kenta to catch up to her and take the jewel shards._ 'He sure is slow, even for a neko. I'm not sure I'd classify him as a demon. In Inuyasha's words he's a pathetic weakling.'_

***

Kenta put his hand in his pocket to retrieve the shards again, but he found his pocket was empty, "She took the jewel shards! How did she get them without me knowing?" ­

"Kukuku yes Kenta. How _did _she get the shards from you?" Kenta turned around to find himself face to face with a strange looking man, wearing the pelt of a baboon.

"Don't worry Naraku I'll get them back. I underestimated her once, it won't happen again," he said with a bow.

"No. They must not know that you want them so bad. You must get close to the girl and earn her trust and you can't do that if you're trying to take the jewel shards. Do not let them see the extent of your true power quite yet either. Right now I will send someone else to go and fetch the shards."

"Whatever you wish Naraku." He started heading in the direction Kagome went so he could 'save' her from whoever was sent to take the shards from her. he caught up to her just a few minutes later, just in time to see her dodge an attack.

''oomph'' Kagome jumped out of the way just in time before she was hit with an electric shock, she fell on the ground, arm first, right onto a rock sticking out from the ground. Blood flowed from her upper arm, she grabbed it trying to stop some of the bleeding, while looking around for her bow and arrows. Figuring she had dropped them a little earlier and it was too late to retrieve them, she got up and started running towards Kaede's hut. Blood flowed unyielding between her fingers she was losing too much blood, _'I have to hurry!_ _Inuyasha, help!' _She pushed forward trying to yell for help but before she could even utter a word everything went black.

**Hope you liked it! R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

7777777777777777777777777

Sango was chewing on her lip nervously, wondering where Kagome was. She looked up at Inuyasha watching as he paced back and forth in front of Kaede's hut. "Maybe you should go check on her, Inuyasha. Something might ha-"she was interrupted as Inuyasha stopped and looked towards the forest then took off running towards to well.

"What do you think is up with him?" Miroku asked from his seat on the porch.

Sango stood up and started after Inuyasha, "I don't know Miroku. But, let's follow him and see what's going on." She began disappearing in the trees.

Miroku jumped up and followed after her catching up a little ways in.

***

'_Kagome! Please be safe! I'm coming.'_ Inuyasha thought running in the direction of her sent. He arrived just in time to see Kenta grab Kagome before Naraku's newest creation could kill her with one of his attacks. He started growling when Akio, Naraku's thunder demon, started heading towards Kagome one again.

He pulled out his sword and swung it at Akio.

''WIND SCAR''

Inuyasha unleashed his wind scar on him but Akio jumped out of the way before it hit. Still air born Akio directed himself towards Kenta and Kagome once more.

''HIRAIKOTSU''

Akio was able to dodge Sango's attack as well, but he didn't notice Miroku riding on Kirara behind Sango.

''WIND TUNNEL''

Before Akio had time to react he was pulled into Miroku's hand.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, Kenta laid her down and Inuyasha squatted next to her looking at her arm as she started to wake up.

Kagome opened her eyes, her arm pulsing from pain, and looked up, "GET AWAY FROM ME! INUYA-!" there standing over her was the last person she wanted to see. "Wench I'm right here you don't have to scream my ears off." Suddenly a pain shot through her arm and she fought the scream in her throat. Turning her head she saw Inuyasha beside her looking at her bloody arm.

"What happened to you?"

"She was heading into the-"

Inuyasha's head shot up, he shot a glare at Kenta, "I didn't ask you! Now _Kagome,_ what happened?" He asked again, turning his attention back to her arm. When he saw her face scrunch up in pain and heard her suck in a sudden breath he let up some pressure, being more gentle.

"I just got the jewel shards and was heading back to Kaede's when Akio attacked. He sent a lightning bolt towards me but I dodged it. Only thing is, when I landed, I landed on a sharp rock. Went right threw my arm, I looked around for my bow and arrows but I guess I dropped them when I fell." She scrunched her face up from the pain, "I got up and started running again but I was unconscious before I could get too far."

Inuyasha nodded then picked Kagome up bridal style. He started heading towards Kaede's, "alright let's get you to Kaede so she can treat you so you won't get infected." He looked back at Kenta, "You, come with us so we can get some answers from you."

Miroku headed a couple yards back towards the well. '_When she said she didn't get too far, she wasn't kidding. I bet she didn't movie 9 feet. That wound in her shoulder must be pretty bad." _He headed back over to the others. "I found your bow and arrows Kagome."

Kagome nodded her head in thanks.

Kenta fallowed after, mentally chuckling. '_This is going to be easier than I thought. Now I just have to come up with something convincing to tell them why I'm here.'_

When they got back to the hut Inuyasha took Kagome inside so Kaede could treat her then went outside to join the others. They all sat outside on Kaede's porch looking at Kenta. They sat there for a while contemplating things. Kenta began to fidget in his seat from their stares.

Miroku was sitting Indian style watching Kenta. He could sense the demonic aura in Kenta. He knew that Kagome would be able to sense it too, Kaede had trained her well, she learned quickly and soon surpassed even Kikyo, and he knew that Inuyasha could smell it.

Sango sat beside Miroku stroking Kirara's fur. She too was thinking about Kenta, but not of his demonic aura she couldn't sense it, Kenta guarded it to well for Sango's training, she didn't trust him, there was just something about him that screamed 'DO NOT TRUST'. She could tell that Kirara didn't like him either, every time he moved she would growl quietly and her hair would stand on end.

Souta was sitting next to Shippo. Since they were near the same age they became fast friends. They even acted and thought a lot like each other. _'I wonder what's for dinner?' _they both thought at the same time.

"who is this man Inuyasha?" Miroku asked suddenly, looking over at Inuyasha.

"He says that he's Kagome's Father. He was at the house when we went back to see what happened." Inuyasha explained, never taking his eyes off Kenta.

"Her father?" Sango asked. "But I don't remember Kagome ever saying anything about him."

"He left a long time ago, when Souta and I was young." Everyone turned toward the door to see Kagome leaning on the frame her upper arm wrapped in bandages. Inuyasha got up and went to go help Kagome walk to the others. She sat down between Inuyasha and Sango. Before anyone could comment on what Kagome said she looked over at Kenta, "How did you get here?"

"Where _is_ here exactly? I'm not entirely sure where I'm at. All I know is I went back to the shrine and was looking around. You guys must have left 'cause I didn't see you. Well I went in the well house to see how much damage was done in there. I didn't see any done so I turned around to leave, but something caught my eye. So I went down to the well and when I got there I saw a bottle of what looked like little glass shards. When I bent down to pick them up I lost my balance and fell in the well. When I climbed out all I saw was trees and then Kagome."

'_Even if he did have the jewel shards how did he get through,_ _If Souta couldn't travel through the well then how could he? Sure he had the jewel shards, but so did Souta when he tried. This makes no sense.'_ Inuyasha thought

**Fun Fact: can you guess what some of the names of the characters mean? Here are three I'm still working on finding the others' names!**

**Kaede**: maple

**Sango**: coral

**Sesshomaru**: Perfect Killer, or Destroyer of Life. (Fits him so well doesn't it!? Lol)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

_8888888888888888888888888888888_

The smell of fish cooking started drifting through the air. Kagome stood and went in the hut to see if there was anything she could do to help Kaede. Anything it took to get away from Kenta. "Hey, Kaede that sure smells good. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Aye child, would ye tell the others that it is ready?" Kaede asked putting the food onto some dishes.

Kagome nodded then stood and went outside. "it's ready to eat," she said looking at Inuyasha then Shippo and Souta, purposely ignoring Kenta, then she went back in to sit. Miroku and Sango had gone earlier that day to take care of a demon that had been bugging a near by village.

Inuyasha, Souta, and Shippo walked in and sat down in their usual spots and started eating.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes, inhaling his fish. Then a thought came to mind, "Inuyasha, when are we gonna start looking for the jewel shards again?"

"I don't know. Whenever you feel up to it I guess." He answered between bites.

Kagome nodded then saw Kenta walk in and sit down to eat. All the way in she gave him a look so bad that if looks could kill, he'd be dead 9 times over.

Sango and Miroku arrived not long after everyone started eating. "We're back. Why lady Kaede this looks delicious!" Miroku said with a nervous smile. '_Boy you could cut through the air with a knife.'_ A smile slowly made its way onto his face, as he got an idea. He moved towards Kagome and sat by her.

''pat-pat''

Kagome's eyebrow started to twitch.

""PERVERT""

The room burst out laughing as an angry Kagome rounded on Miroku bringing her hand around with so much force it knocked him out cold. Kaede was even chuckling a bit.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as he fought the urge to knock the monk upside the head too, he was too caught up in his thoughts too notice that Kenta decided to try to act like an angry father.

Kenta got up and went over to Miroku who had mysteriously woken up and started eating his fish. He grabbed Miroku by the front of his robe and punched him square in his nose, blood started trickling down Miroku's face. "Don't you ever touch my daughter again? Do you hear me?!"

The smell of blood shook Inuyasha back into reality. He jumped up and pulled Kenta off Miroku in one quick motion.

"What did you do that for?!" Kagome shouted. "you had no right!"

"He just groped you-" Kenta turned and stood glaring at Kagome.

"That gives you no right to hit him!" Kagome stood up glaring right back.

"I'm your father, I have every right!" Kenta took a step forward.

Inuyasha stepped between Kagome and Kenta, pushing Kagome behind her. "you're not my father, that was lost long ago." Kagome muttered to herself, but Inuyasha still caught it. Kagome stepped around him and walked out the door. He watched after her for a minute wondering what she meant by that.

***

"But why does he have to come with us, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered fiercely just outside the village. They had decided since Kagome's arm was healling that they would head off in search of the remaining shards. Kenta was still hanging around for some unknown reason and Inuyasha wanted to bring him along. She had successfully avoided him in the village this last week, but it wouldn't be as easy with them all having to stay together. "What if we're in a fight and he decides to turn on us? Or maybe he'll turn on us while we sleep!"

"Because, I don't think we should leave him here by himself. At least with us we can keep an eye on him." Inuyasha said in a loud whisper crossing his arms. Leaving no room for argument.

Kagome 'humphed' in defeat, and looked away.

"What do you have against him anyway?" Inuyasha asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"I just don't trust him." Kagome answered then she turned and walked toward the others.

They'd been walking for a few hours now, Kagome stayed as far from Kenta as she could and ignored him whenever he tlked. She had been in a bad mood ever since they left the village so nobody bothered her as she grumbled about stupid half demons always in charge.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked nervously. When she didn't answer he sighed but decided he'd better not bug her again _'I'd have better chances with Inuyasha at this point.' _he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Hey Inuyasha? When are we gonna stop for the night?"

Inuyasha looked up towards Kagome, '_I wonder if she's ok. She hasn't said anything all day.' _Then he looked back at Shippo. "I smell a hot spring ahead a little ways, we'll stop there." Shippo nodded then hopped down and went back to walk with Souta.

They walked a little farther until they were fairly close to the hot spring. They set up camp a little ways off where it wouldn't be too far to walk, but was still far enough away so they wouldn't be spied on by a certain perverted monk. Kagome made enough ramen for everyone but herself. Everyone watched her get up and head towards the hot springs, but they thought nothing of it. That is all of them but Inuyasha, who noticed that she didn't take any of her usual bath supplies.

Once she was beyond sight Inuyasha got up and headed in the same direction. '_Kagome what's wrong with you? You've been quiet for the past week and I'm gonna figure out why.' _

**AN: so how is the story going? Still good? I hope you guys still like it! And I promised you the meanings of the characters' names so here's a few more**

**Rin**: park

**Kagome**: basket and"one with pure heart and soul, brave and loyal to ones own people, kind and merciful" (thank you princesskagome88 for finding it for me. )

**Inuyasha**: dog demon or dog spirit


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

_999999999999999999999999999_

When Inuyasha caught up to Kagome she was sitting by the spring with her feet soaking in the water. "Hey Kagome. Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled staring into the water.

Inuyasha thought back to the last few days and didn't remember her eating at all. "How can you not be hungry? You haven't eaten much the past few days if anything!"

"I haven't been hungry. That's not a crime. So just DROP IT!" he pinned his ears to his head at the last from Kagome's yelling at such a close range. A breeze drifted their way, but before Kagome had a chance to say there was two shards coming Inuyasha was growling while Kouga was holding her hands.

"Hey, my wom-. "Before he could finish his sentence," I'm. not. your. woman!" Kagome said each word clearly through gritted teeth.

Both Kouga and Inuyasha were surprised at Kagome's actions. "What did you do to my Kagome, mutt face? " Kouga all but yell in his face after Kagome yanked her hands out of his grasp.

"I didn't do anything to her!"

"Well you must have! She looks sick and like she hasn't slept in at least two days. And what happened to her arm?" he screeched in Inuyasha's face pointing at Kagome's arm.

"Kouga! Shut up!" Kagome shouted. "_He_ didn't do anything so leave him alone!"

Inuyasha stood stunned, '_Since when does she protect me against that mangy wolf?'_

Kouga was stunned thinking the same thing.­

Then suddenly Kagome smiled softly, creeping both guys out, "Kouga?"

"ya?" Kouga said, his voice cracking despite his effort to keep it strong.

"Would you like to have some dinner with us?" she asked putting her shoes on to head back to camp.

'_Ok what happened? Just a minute ago she was about to rip Kouga's head off, now she's inviting him to dinner?'_

A smirk came to Kouga's face, "us course I will _my _Kagome." He said looking at Inuyasha, satisfied when Inuyasha growled lowly.

"Oh and Kouga?"

"Yes Kagome?" Kouga said turning towards her not noticing the smug look that appeared on Inuyasha's face.

The only thought going through Inuyasha's mind was '_he's in for it now.'_

When Kouga was finally fully facing Kagome, his face fell.

"I'M NOT YOURS, SO STOP CALLING ME YOURS!" then she huffed turning on her heels and headed back to the camp.

Inuyasha and Kouga followed after her both very confused with the mood swing. By time they reached the camp Kagome had Kouga's ramen ready and she was sitting against a tree at the edge of camp. He sat down and started scarfing down the only bowl of food by the fire, figuring it was his. '_Heh this is pretty good,' _he thought absently.

Kouga finished then glanced over to see Kagome sleeping against the tree she was sitting at, so he just figured he'd leave before it got much later.

After Kouga left, everybody began getting ready for bed. Miroku leaned against a tree near the fire, Sango unrolled her sleeping bag Kagome gave her and snuggled in with Kirara. Souta unrolled the extra sleeping bag Kagome had once brought for Miroku but he didn't use it much, and Shippo hopped over to check on Kagome, Inuyasha followed to get her to put in her bed he had unrolled for her.

When Inuyasha laid Kagome down, Shippo snuggled against her and went to sleep after she wrapped her arms around him in her sleeping pulling him tight against her. Inuyasha turned and jumped into the tree Kagome was laying against before.

The others had gone to sleep a while ago but Inuyasha was still awake, he was thinking about Kagome's behavior the last few days and what Kouga had said about her looking sick and tired, when he heard her start whimpering in her sleep. He jump down and went over to see what was wrong but she was asleep, he sat down beside her petting her hair trying to settle her down.

***

**Kagome's Dream**

Kari was in the kitchen crying when Kagome got home from school. "Mom I'm ho-. Mom? What's wrong?" she went over to Kari, "why are you crying?"

Kari sniffled and looked at Kagome drying her tears, "oh it's nothing dear. How was school today?" She asked looking at her, but Kagome didn't believe her.

Kagome sat down and looked at her mom, "it was good. I didn't get much homework today." Kagome looked closely trying to figure out what was going on.

Kari avoided her daughter's thoughtful gaze and stood up going to get a snack for Kagome. She made a quick sandwich and sat it in front of her. Taking a deep breath she smiled, "how would you like to go on a road trip?"

Kagome kept studying her mom as she ate her sandwich, something caught her eye as she examined her mom's poorly faked smile, there on her mother's lip was a cut. "cool that sounds fun," Kagome smiled a fake smile of her own.

Kari's face lit up, "I wanted to leave today just me, you, and Souta. I hoped you would like the idea so the stuffs already packed and in the car." She picked up Kagome's plate when she was finished and took it to the sink. "go and get your brother would you?"

"sure mom, but what about dad?" Kagome asked about to head up the stairs.

"I already called him and he thinks it's a wonderful ideal."

Nodding, Kagome ran up to her brothers room to get him, he was on the floor playing with his toys. She heard a door slam down stairs and went to peek out Souta's door. She heard yelling down stairs. A loud slap rang up the stairs--

**End Dream**

***

Kagome jerked up from her sleep in a cold sweat and screaming.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, "Kagome what's wrong?" he asked trying to figure out what happened.

Everyone woke up when Kagome screamed and rushed over trying to figure out what was going on too.

Kagome's heart began to slow, and she looked up to let her friends know she was ok. When she looked up though, standing right in front of her, _way_ beyond her comfort zone, was Kenta, acting all worried too. "Get away from me!" She yelled, her eyes flashing brown to blue and back then they changed and stayed blue.. When Kenta didn't move she slapped him causing four slash marks on his cheek from her new sharp claws. He fell back and screamed from the pain, Kagome stood up, glaring at him.

"You wench! What did you do that for?" he asked jumping up and advancing forward towards Kagome.

Kagome snarled but said nothing.

Everyone looked on in awe as Kenta shoved Inuyasha out of the way and grabbed Kagome by her shirt, to shocked to do anything.

"I asked, you a question! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled at him. She tried to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist and dug his claws into her arm. Inuyasha grabbed at Kenta trying to get him off Kagome before he hurt her any more.

"Shut up wench! Don't_ ever_ slap me again!"

Kagome gave off another snarl and released some of her spiritual powers and Kenta went flying away. Kagome was seething she started walking towards Kenta but he rushed forward and grabbed her neck while slamming her into a tree and started chocking her.

**AN: hey :) here's a couple more names for all you guys!!!**

**Kirara: **Mica

**Shippo: **_seven jewels or a pun for tail (not sure which one is more correct.)_

**Jaken: **blunt or unkind (sound like someone we know?) lol


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

10101010101010101010101010

'_How can this be? Inuyasha can't even move Kenta!' _Shippo thought,_ 'I have to help!' _Shippo jumped on top of Kenta's head pounding as hard as his little fists could pound. Without missing a beat Kenta threw him against another tree. Shippo let out a small cry of pain as he hit the tree and fell in heap at the base.

Kagome's anger grew, when she heard her kitten cry out in pain. The wind began to blow around her. Her dark hair, now reaching her waist, flowed wildly around her face. It took on a subtle bluish tint, as lighter blue streaks appeared throughout it. A set of black ears with a slight blue tint, to match the base color of her hair, appeared on top of her head. Her blue eyes started glowing with a pink rings shining around it and Kenta went flying off her. Kagome walked up to Kenta, who was still trying to recover from the blow, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY KITTEN AGAIN! IF YOU DO I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU!" she promised.

Everyone stared on in disbelief, shocked at Kagome's sudden change in appearance and characteristics.

Kagome turned on her heels and headed to the river to wash her hands from the blood that got on them from slapping Kenta, and apparently when she pushed him back with her Miko powers she must have broken some skin, because his abdomen was bleeding pretty badly. As soon as she left the wind calmed.

After Kagome was out of sight everyone turned towards Kenta, who had manage to stand up against a boulder that was beside him.

"Why would you do that to Kagome? You're her father!" Sango yelled. Not believing what happened."

"I want you to get out of here!" Inuyasha snarled, "if you and your stench aren't gone by time I reach five I'll kill you. One… two… three…"by the time he was about to say four Kenta was out of range for any of Inuyasha's senses.

***

When Kagome got to the river she looked into the water, shock flooded her when she saw who was looking back. '_What's happening to me? I look completely different and I'm acting different. I'll have to ask Kaede when we get back to the village.' _It was then she noticed that she could no longer sense Kenta, which calmed her some.

"Kagome? Are you ok?"

She turned around to come face to face with Inuyasha. "Hmm? Oh ya. I'm fine. How's Shippo?" she asked then turned back to the water. She began scrubbing at the blood the was all over her hands

"Keh, that little runt is fine."

Kagome nodded staring into the river when she finished washing. Inuyasha saw Kagome's look, he could tell something was bugging her. He was about to ask when she spoke up instead. "Inuyasha?"

"Ya?"

"When are we heading back to Kaede's?"

"Why would you want to go back to that old hag's village? We just left!"

"Stop calling Kaede that!" Kagome growled.

Then just like before with Kouga, Kagome settled down again and said in a voice that could make Inuyasha's heart melt, "I want to see if she can tell me anything about the sudden change, and how I can be both Miko and demon."

Inuyasha too, wanted to know what was happening. "Keh. We can start heading back to the village when we get ready in the morning." He said.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said. She stood up and they began heading back to camp.

***

The next morning everyone woke up to the smell of ramen. Inuyasha was out of the tree and eating his ramen in the blink of an eye. Once again Kagome didn't eat, but no one said anything. All she did while they ate was clean up the campsite. By time they were done eating the entire campsite was cleaned up, so they started heading to Kaede's right away.

They had been traveling half the day and the trip was quiet so far. Kagome was the one that usually started all the conversations but she was the quietest out of them all. Inuyasha wasn't sure what, but he knew there was something wrong. She didn't sleep too well last night, he knew because he was up sitting by her listening all night long.

***

**Flashback**

Inuyasha was just starting to doze off when he once again heard whimpering from Kagome. By the mumbling he could tell it was a dream like the one she had earlier. He jumped down and sat beside her just as he had done earlier. Kagome was in a cold sweat already and she hadn't been asleep but five minutes, and this confused Inuyasha. '_What could be so bad as to make her this scared and upset? She hasn't been asleep that long and already it's like she's been sweating from a hard battle.' _

He sat by her all night, trying to calm her until she started waking up. When she was almost awake, he jumped back on his branch and pretended to be asleep while she made the ramen.

**End Flashback**

'_I wonder what she keeps dreaming about."_

"Inuyasha!" He heard Miroku say. By the urgency in his voice it sounded important, he turned to see what he wanted but what he saw made his heart stop. While he was in his thoughts Kagome had fainted and Miroku looked like he had caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. Shippo looked like he was about to cry, and Sango and Souta were trying to see what was wrong through the tears in their eyes.

In one swift jump Inuyasha landed beside them and took Kagome from Miroku's arms. He ran to a river he could smell close by. When they got there Sango dug, what Kagome had called a rag, out of the yellow bag and wet it from the stream then gave it to Inuyasha.

'_What's wrong Kagome? Why'd you collapse?'_ Inuyasha kept asking himself while he dabbed Kagome's head trying to cool down the fever that she had gotten. '_How could I not smell this on you before?'_

When Kagome's fever went down a little they started at a faster pace to the village. Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style and ran, while Souta rode on Shippo's balloon form, and the others rode on Kirara. Since they had just left the village the day before it didn't take long to get back, when they did Inuyasha laid Kagome down on one of the futons so Kaede could check on her.

**AN: its kinda cool, the names fit most of them olmost exactly lol**

**Kohaku: **amber

**Naraku: **underworld or hell (right on the money)

**Kanna: **nothing (that's what it means "nothing")


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome woke up and looked around, she was laying inside Kaede's hut. She looked by the door and saw Inuyasha sitting in the open doorway watching the others outside, while Kaede was by the fire making some soup. She sat up and Inuyasha turned to look at her.

Inuyasha heard fabric rustle and looked over to see Kagome sitting up watching him. He saw, in the corner of his eyes, Kaede stand up and head over to check on Kagome. "So what is wrong with her old hag?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. He had been waiting for hours for Kaede to tell him, since she wouldn't explain until Kagome was awake to hear as well.

"Patience Inuyasha, call in the others, they will want to hear as well." Kaede said sweetly, unfazed by Inuyasha's tone. She heard Inuyasha grumble but still called in the others. Once everyone was seated around the hut, she began her explanation. "Kagome's body is trying to get use to the sudden change. It is not use to her new powers and senses, which is making her sick." She turned to look at Kagome, " Ye are probably wondering why ye have gone through this sudden change. While ye was resting the others told me of what happened last night, I think that someone in ye family must have had some power, and sealed ye demon side away when ye was young. The demon side of ye has been released as Inuyasha's has while under great pressure and danger." Kaede explained slowly. "The run in with Kenta has caused ye to think ye was in danger for some reason, the reason only of which ye know and when he had hurt Shippo ye mother instincts came in and ye wished to protect ye kitten, breaking whatever seal was placed on ye."

Kagome nodded her head, understanding now, _'my demon came out to protect Shippo and me. But who could have sealed it up before, I can't think of anyone with spiritual powers in my family.'_

The others also nodded their understanding. But they began wondering what had caused Kagome's locked up demon to think she was in so much danger.

Kaede finished the soup, as everyone thought about this new information; she then served bowls around to everyone in the hut.

Everyone had finished and were in bed. Inuyasha stayed close to the hut in case Kagome had the same nightmare again. A couple hours later Kagome started to toss and turn. Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and went into the hut. Just like the night before he sat with her all night. Around early morning Kagome sat up suddenly, tears running down her cheeks. That was the end of it; he decided he was going to find out what she was dreaming about. Picking her up bridal style he carried her outside. Kagome was hugging him as tight as she could, crying into his chest. By the time he reached the sacred tree Kagome had settled down a little bit. He sat down and put her in his lap. He picked her head up so that she was looking at him, "Kagome what do you keep dreaming about that scares and upsets you so much?"

Kagome looked up at him, ashamed of her earlier actions, "its nothing-

Inuyasha could tell the by look on her face, that it wasn't nothing. "Wench you whine and whimper in your sleep, so it ain't nothing," he interrupted

Kagome lip twitched up into a hint of a smile, touched that he was worried. She took a deep breath and started on the story.

***

**Flashback**

Kari was in the kitchen crying when Kagome got home from school. "Mom I'm ho-. Mom? What's wrong?" she went over to Kari, "why are you crying?"

Kari sniffled and looked at Kagome drying her tears, "oh it's nothing dear. How was school today?" She asked looking at her, but Kagome didn't believe her.

Kagome sat down and looked at her mom, "it was good. I didn't get much homework today." Kagome looked closely trying to figure out what was going on.

Kari avoided her daughter's thoughtful gaze and stood up going to get a snack for Kagome. She made a quick sandwich and sat it in front of her. Taking a deep breath she smiled, "how would you like to go on a road trip?"

Kagome kept studying her mom as she ate her sandwich, something caught her eye as she examined her mom's poorly faked smile, there on her mother's lip was a cut. "Cool that sounds fun," Kagome smiled a fake smile of her own.

Kari's face lit up, "I wanted to leave today just me, you, and Souta. I hoped you would like the idea so the stuffs already packed and in the car." She picked up Kagome's plate when she was finished and took it to the sink. "Go and get your brother would you?"

"Sure mom, but what about dad?" Kagome asked about to head up the stairs.

"I already called him and he thinks it's a wonderful ideal."

Nodding, Kagome ran up to her brother's room to get him, he was on the floor playing with his toys. She heard a door slam down stairs and went to peek out Souta's door. She heard yelling down stairs. A loud slap rang up the stairs. She heard her mother yell out in pain. Something hit the wall and then all the noise stopped. Tears were falling as Kagome began to panic, she ran out the door and down the stair. Her mother lay on the floor, blood fell from her nose and a bruise was already forming on her cheek. Looking up Kagome saw her father standing over her whispering angrily at her. She sucked in a ragged breath and both heads turned to her. Kagome saw her mother stiffen.

Kenta walked over towards Kagome but as his hand got closer she flinched away. She shoved past him before he had time to recover, and ran to her mother.

"Momma are you ok?" Kagome asked quickly as Kari sat up. Kari looked Kagome in the eye, "go and get you brother, and as quietly as you can I want you to go to the neighbors," she whispered quickly in Kagome's ear so Kenta wouldn't hear. Still looking in Kagome's eye she told her out loud, "don't worry honey just go back upstairs and play with Souta."

Kagome looked in her mother's eyes and nodded, she turned and headed for the stairs quickly. Once she reached the stairs she turned and looked at her mother one more time them started up the stairs. When she reached the top she could hear Kenta ask Kari what she whispered to her. After a short silence she heard another slap.

She ran to Souta's room and picked him up off the floor, she put her finger to her lips to keep Souta quiet, whispering Kagome told him they were playing hide and seek, that was his favorite game so Souta stayed quiet and smiled at her. She quietly crept down the stairs and to the door.

"Kagome, we're not supposed to go outside without permission, we'll get in trouble," Souta said.

Kagome froze she turned her head towards the kitchen and saw Kenta taking a step towards them; she turned and ran for the door. When she got outside she started screaming, "HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

Kagome saw a couple people that were walking past the gate turn and look at her. She ran towards them but someone grabbed her arm and tried to pull her towards the house, she screamed again fear evident all over her face and kicked him in the leg.

One person was on the phone at once and the other was rushing towards her. Kenta looked up and finally saw the two people, he heard sirens in the background, panicked, he ran towards the back of the shrine.

**End Flashback**

***

"When the police arrived, they searched all over for Kenta, they couldn't find him anywhere, he just disappeared without a trace. He must have been able to travel trough the well and hid in the Feudal era." She thought out loud. "He was gone for a few weeks but appeared one day as I was walking home from school. He grabbed at me and tried to get me to go with him, I fought with him arguing that I didn't want to go. He didn't care; he tried to drag me to his car. I fought him, he got mad and he hit me, I fell and he bent to pick me up, but then I heard yelling he stood up straight and looked around then jumped in his car and left. Someone appeared next to me and helped me. It was one of my friends' dad, and they took me back to the shrine." She leaned her head against Inuyasha's chest, a few tears falling. "My friend and her dad explained what happened to the cops and they searched again, they found his car abandoned outside of town, but they could never find Kenta."

Inuyasha's fists shook, '_How could he do that? He hurt Kagome and her mother.' _He huggedKagome close to him, _'don't worry Kagome, he'll never hurt you again.' _He silently vowed.

**AN: well now you know what happened to Kagome and why she doesn't like her dad hope you liked it!! here's the last of the names everyone :)**

**Kagura:** dance of the gods

**Kouga: **steel

**Kikyo:** balloon flower, which means unending love

**Miroku: "Maitreya**" in Sanskrit. Maitreya is an equivalent of a god in the Buddhist religion (this is the closest I could get to the meaning to his name.)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

12121212121212121212

It was still early when Kagome finished telling Inuyasha about her dream, neither of them wanted to move so they stayed in the tree until the sun started to rise. When it shone into their eyes they decided they had better head back to the hut. When they got there everyone was up and Kaede had made breakfast, so they sat down and started eating with the others..

'_Inuyasha sure was nice this morning. I guess he was pretty worried.' _Kagome smiled to herself then a thought came to mind and her smile dropped into a frown.

Inuyasha watched Kagome from the corner of his eyes. '_What is that wench thinking about? First she smiles then frowns.'_

"Hey Kaede?" Kagome asked, making up her mind to just ask.

"What is it child?" Kaede asked, looking at her.

"I was wondering. Why," she paused furrowing her eyebrows, "why do think that my Miko energy hasn't purified my demonic blood?"

'_Me too. I wonder why.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself while still watching Kagome. '_She sure does make a cute hanyou.' _

Kaede thought about it for a minute, "Well child, I'm not entirely sure. I have been thinking about that since ye got back. Maybe it is because the Miko powers have gotten used to the blood since ye were born of both." She said unsure.

Kagome nodded. She needed to think so she decided to go for a walk. She was about to get up but Inuyasha stopped her. "Wench you haven't eaten in the last week, sit down and eat something."

"But-"

"No, the last thing we need is you getting worse 'cause you ain't eatin'."

The others were surprised at Inuyasha's actions relieved, though, that someone had said something. Kagome was getting skinny and a lot paler.

"Inuyasha I'm not hungry." She gritted out.

'_She sure has an attitude now that she turned hanyou.' _Miroku thought, laughing to himself

"I don't care wench. It ain't good for you to not eat for this long even if you're hanyou."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but was shut up by a stern look and a bowl getting shoved in her face, she swiped the bowl from his hand and took a big bite. She chewed swallowed then put the bowl down. "There I ate." She got up and went out the door.

Inuyasha growled as she walked out the door, he heard the others snickering behind him, but ignored them. A breeze blew past and he started growling louder, getting up from where he sat, he went outside.

Kagome stopped outside the hut, a breeze blew past her and she wrinkled her nose. She could smell something coming but couldn't figure out what it was. The scent got closer and she began to sense a couple jewel shards heading their way. Inuyasha came out the door behind her with a scowl on his face then suddenly Kouga appeared in front of them.

He stood in front of them looking at Inuyasha, "what did you do to my Kagome, mutt-face?! She smells sick!" he asked, not even looking towards Kagome.

Kagome started growling. '_WHY IS EVERYTHING INUYASHA'S FAULT TO HIM?' _she screamed in her head. "Why do you always blame Inuyasha?" Kagome gritted out. Kouga looked towards her, and his mouth fell, he opened and closed it a couple times, but no sound came out.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Kouga finally asked, completely ignoring Kagome's question. He turned and glared at Inuyasha, "YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU? SHE'S A HANYOU!"

A hint of pink began to shine around Kagome's eyes. "Is there something wrong with hanyous?" she ground out walking towards Kouga, her aura flaring. "And you didn't answer my other question, why is everything Inuyasha's fault, cause it isn't, and I'm tired of you always blaming him!"

Kouga backed up a step every time Kagome would take a step forward. Whenever she would get too close a jolt of pain would hit him, he tried to take another step back but ran into a tree.

Beginning to take a step forward, Kagome's head started to swim. Everything around her was spinning. Her knees locked as she stumbled and fell forward. Inuyasha was moving as soon as he saw her sway. He caught her just as she was about to hit the ground and picked up as she fell unconscious.

Kouga snapped out of his shock and looked around, '_where'd everyone go?'_

***

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with sis?" Souta asked as soon as he saw Inuyasha walk through the door carrying Kagome.

"She's alright Souta, just a little worn-out from all the stress she's been under." Miroku explained, walking through the door behind Inuyasha.

Souta stayed quiet and watched as Inuyasha laid Kagome down on a futon. He heard the door open behind him and turned to see Kouga walking in, he looked as if he was going to yell until he noticed Kagome, she was starting to come around and he moved to go sit by her. Souta stepped into his pathway blocking him from going any farther, Shippo following after him blocking Kouga as well. Kagome was under enough stress, she didn't need Kouga adding to it.

Kouga stuck his arms out; about to shove them aside, but a growl caught his attention. He looked up and saw Kagome sitting up glaring at him. Her eyes flashed pink and he backed up. He didn't feel like getting another dose of purification so he turned and went to sit by the door..

Shippo and Souta ran over to Kagome and hugged her. "We were so worried about you sis!"

"Ya we were!" Shippo cried. "Please don't scare us like that again."

"It's ok I won't." Kagome assured them wrapping her arms around them.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

**AN: ok so I found the person that is going to write the battle scene and I can't wait to see how it turns out. That same person keeps demanding fluff so I'm gonna try as hard as I can to write it. Just so you're warned I've never written romance before so let me know how I did ok? And sorry if it isn't too good.**

1313131313131313131313131313

"INUYASHA! HELP!"

Kukuku, "your hanyou isn't coming."

Kagome started crying, "THAT'S NOT TRUE" she shook her head. '_He wouldn't leave me. I know he wouldn't.'_

Kenta pulled his fist back and hit her ribs. He could feel that he broke a couple with the blow while Kagome screamed.

She was covered in bruises and blood. She didn't have any energy to fight back anymore, they had been doing this for a few hours now.

At first she fought back as best she could but it didn't do any good. They kept hitting her, Naraku even pierced her stomach with on of his tentacles, if she had been human the blow would have been fatal.

"Where is he then? Why do you still think he's coming if he hasn't already? I'll tell you where he's at. He's with that other priestess. Kikyou was it?"

Kagome started tearing up. '_He is isn't he? That's why he hasn't come and got me. He's with Kikyou.'_ She couldn't keep the tears in anymore and they started falling.

"Kagome?" She looked around to see who was calling her while the tears kept falling, but the only people, if you can call them that, was Kenta and Naraku.

"Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha was shaking her, panicked. He and the others woke up to her screaming and crying. Inuyasha ran to her and wouldn't let anyone close to her.

Kouga had decided to stay the night before, much to everyone's disappointment, and tried to get to Kagome first but Inuyasha beat him to it, when he tried to go towards her once again Souta and Shippo stood in his way, but unlike last time he didn't try to shove them out of the way he just stood behind everyone.

Sango was almost in tears. She couldn't stand every time Kagome's face scrunched up like she was in great pain.

Shippo and Souta were both crying from seeing Kagome not waking up.

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulder comforting her while she laid her head on his shoulder still crying.

Kaede watched worried about Kagome as well.

Inuyasha was getting even more worried every time he tried to wake her up but couldn't.

Suddenly Kagome bolted up from her sleep still crying. She looked around and saw the worried looks on her all her friends' faces that turned to relief.

'_It was a dream! But where is Inuy-',_ she was pulled into a red clad chest then felt something wet fall on her head. She was confused at first then she realized it was Inuyasha, '_he must have been real worried if he's crying.'_ She wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him tightly like he was going to leave at any moment.

The others were surprised at Inuyasha's actions but understood. They knew that he was more worried than any of them. Miroku didn't even make a perverted comment on it.

Kouga sat in the back glaring at Inuyasha. He wasn't happy about Kagome hugging him.

Kagome remembered her dream and started to cry again. She hugged Inuyasha closer to her afraid it might come true.

Inuyasha stiffened when he smelt Kagome's tears. '_Did I do something wrong?' _But when she hugged him closer he knew that wasn't it, '_it must have been her nightmare.'_

He picked Kagome up bridal style and walked out of the hut, ignoring Kouga's growls. He could care less about Kouga right now.

Kouga tried to get up and fallow but Miroku put a barrier around the hut so he couldn't get out. Then he got up to fallow but Kaede had put her own barrier around the hut, which stops anyone with spiritual energy from leaving.

***

Inuyasha took Kagome to the sacred tree. They sat at the base Inuyasha just stayed holding Kagome until she calmed down. When he felt Kagome settled down a little bit he asked, "what was your dream about? It seemed worse than your other one."

Kagome turned her head so the side of her head was leaning against his chest so her voice wouldn't be muffled. She didn't want to repeat it. She took a deep breath, "I was taking a w…walk and N…Naraku came and knocked me out. When I woke up I…was in his castle tied to a wall. Kenta started beating m…me. I c…c…called for h…help but no one… came." she started tearing up again and Inuyasha held her closer, "Naraku said that you wasn't coming. He said that you were with Kikyou, while Kenta kept beating me."

"You didn't believe him did you?"

She hesitated at first, which hurt Inuyasha a little, "at first no, but than I kept yelling for help for hours and no one came. I started to believe him when you started waking me up." She clung to him, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I don't know why I started believing him! I'm so sorry." She cried.

'_She didn't think I would save her? But that was after hours of not coming, after hours of torture. I can't blame her for that.'_ Kagome was still apologizing but he stopped her, "I don't blame you for starting to think that. But just so you know…" he lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye, "I would never leave you, and Kikyo is no longer here. She died the day your house burned."

'_He didn't go with her? Why not? I thought he loved her.'_ She felt a little better now, "but I thought you loved her. Why didn't you go with her?"

"I figured out that she isn't the same person I fell in love with before, and plus she didn't really love me to start with if she wanted me too change." He said while looking in her eyes.

Kagome was speechless, '_is he trying to imply something?'_

"Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh ya I'm fine."

Inuyasha wiped the tear trails off of Kagome's face then rested his hand on her cheek. She leaned against his hand and they were entranced in each others eyes.

Kagome was the one to break it, "um we better get back. The others might be worried."

Inuyasha just stared at her, but when Kagome tried to leave he jumped in front of her. "Why do you want to leave so bad?"

Kagome was confused; Inuyasha didn't usually act this way.

'_This is it. I need to tell her while I can. I know she feels the same way.' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Kagome… I need to tell you something." He said nervously.

Kagome's heart started to beat faster in her chest, '_why is he nervous? What does he have to be nervous about?'_

'_I don't know how to say this so I'll just show her,' _he thought to himself.

"Well what is it Inu-"she was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing down on hers. Her eyes widened and at first she was surprised but then she closed her eyes and deepened it.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

They separated after a couple minutes needing to breath. "Kagome, I love you. I've known that for a while but I couldn't get the courage to tell you until now. "

Kagome was in heaven, she kissed Inuyasha and he said that he loved her. "I love you too Inuyasha." She whispered, panting.

Inuyasha smirked, "what's the matter do I take your breath away?" he teased. Then he pecked her lips and when she tried to deepen it once again he pulled back.

Kagome knew what he was doing, he was teasing her, and he was gonna pay.

Inuyasha saw the look in her eye and started running, with Kagome running after him.

Inuyasha was laughing when Kagome growled. "You know you're real cute when you growl." He told her over his shoulder, knowing that would make her stop.

Kagome stopped running and growling while all the blood in her body raced to her face. _'Did he just say that?' _

Inuyasha used this opportunity to come up and grab her around the waist from behind, then kiss her neck. She moved her head where he'd have better access and closed her eyes melting into his embrace. She let out a whine when he stopped and let go of her. He smirked, "I thought you wanted to get back to the others?"

Bright blue eyes look at him, "I guess you're right," she said disappointedly. Then they started heading for the hut.

***

"Kouga can you hear what they're talking about?"

"No that old hag's barrier won't let me hear anything outside."

"What! Kaede how could you?" Miroku pouted.

Sango just rolled her eyes at the boys' attempts to listen in on the conversation.

Kaede was cooking while she grinned at the torture boys were going through.

Finally they gave up and all of them sat over pouting.

Kaede put the barrier down when she sensed them coming. (Miroku had put his down when Kaede had put hers up earlier.)

When Inuyasha and Kagome came in Shippo and Souta ran over to Kagome and hugged her, while Inuyasha sat against the wall.

"Sis are you ok now?" Souta asked.

"I'm fine Souta."

Shippo had wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck and wouldn't let go.

"Shippo I'm fine." Kagome assured him.

Shippo loosened his grip, "Kagome?"

"Yes what is it Shippo?"

"Can…can I call you… Mama?" he asked shyly. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what Kagome would say.

Kagome stared to cry again but this time it was from happiness, "of course Shippo you can call me Mama!" Kagome said. '_This is the happiest day of my life!' _she thought to herself.

**AN: so how was the romance? Was it good, bad, ok? Let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

**AN: more inu/kag fluff**

14141414141414141414141414141414

Nobody had seen Kagome this happy since before she lost her family. It was like the old Kagome came back. She was outside playing with Shippo and Souta. And Inuyasha was sitting by the door to the hut.

'_It's good to have the old Kagome back,' _Inuyasha thought to himself. '_But why does that mangy wolf have to stay around?_' he looked at the wolf who was sitting by a boulder staring at Kagome.

"PERVERT!"

''WHACK''

A red-faced Sango walked out of the hut, where she was talking to Miroku, and started talking to Kagome while Miroku had a goofy grin on his face as he came over and sat by Inuyasha.

Kagome was sitting down laughing when Sango came over. "It's not funny Kagome!"

"Hahaha yes haha it is." Sango slapped her arm playfully, which just caused more laughter from Kagome. Sango just rolled her eyes.

"Mama, me and Souta are gonna go play with some village kids ok?"

"Ok Shippo, be back for lunch ok."

"Ok bye"

"It's gonna take some time to get use to Shippo calling you Mama." Sango commented, watching Souta and Shippo leave.

"Maybe a little, but I like it when he calls me that." Kagome said with a smile on her face her smile faded and she started growling a minute later, '_if he asks me to come with him or calls me his one more time, I swear I'll ''fix'' him!'_

Sango heard Kagome growling, "What are you growling at Kagome? Wow that was weird to say."

Kagome stopped growling and laughed along with Sango, "ya that was weird."

"Yo my-"

Before he could finish Kagome had him by the neck, "how many times do I have to tell you not. To. Call. Me. YOURS? I swear, if you call me that one more time you'll be sorry!" she said in a deadly tone.

Inuyasha and Miroku came over, both trying not to laugh from the look on Kouga's face. Kagome dropped him and Kouga was too stunned to stop himself from falling on his butt.

Kagome stalked into the woods, She knew Inuyasha would fallow her and stopped her mumbling about stupid possessive wolves who don't know when to give up, as a smirk covered her face, '_he'll pay for what he did earlier.' _She sensed Inuyasha close by so she stopped and waited for him. When he landed in front of her she pecked him on the lips. She heard him whimper when she pulled back too quickly, and before he could react she was running, a barrier containing her scent surrounding her.

"Kagome where'd you go?" Inuyasha called. '_She put up a barrier so I can't tract her down. She must be getting me back for earlier.' _he thought to himself. A noise caught his ear and knew it was Kagome coming towards him.

Kagome pounced but right when she was about to tackle him from behind he turned around and tackled her. They landed on the ground with Inuyasha on top.

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted, "How'd you know where I was at?" she asked in a voice a five year old would use when they lost a game.

"You are not very sneaky." Inuyasha said then lowered his head down and kissed Kagome. She placed her hands on Inuyasha's chest while Inuyasha's hands found their way to her hips.

Inuyasha rubbed his hands up and down Kagome's sides. His claws grabbed Kagome's shirt by accident and ripped it a little. He pulled back and looked at the rip.

Kagome looked down at the rip too, "don't worry Inuyasha I was tired of wearing this anyway. We'll have to go to my era so I can get some new clothes.

"But I like your skirt" he pouted.

"Pervert!" she teased.

Inuyasha grinned a very Miroku like grin. He leaned back in and started kissing her again and rested his hands on her thighs this time. Kagome laughed into his mouth.

"We should head back before they start looking for us," Kagome said, pulling back.

"Fine"

They walked back to the village with smiles on their faces. When they got back everyone was in the hut getting ready for lunch, "hey guys."

"Hey sis!"

"Hello lady Kagome."

"Hi Mama!"

"Hello Kagome."

"After lunch me and Inuyasha are going to my time. I have to do some things." Everyone nodded to Kagome as she sat down next to the others.

Inuyasha looked around and was glad to see that Kouga was nowhere in sight or range of smelling.

After lunch they headed towards the well with Inuyasha carrying the yellow bag. "Hey wench how are you gonna get this stuff? Didn't all your stuff burn?"

"Ya, but I can get the money Momma left in a place called a bank, and use it to buy the stuff I need." She said thoughtfully.

When they got to Kagome's time they left the well house to find that the place had already been cleaned up. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome got a little sad when she saw her home gone, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's ok Kagome. You still have us." He whispered in her ear. His breathe tickling it, which got a giggle out of her.

Over the years Kagome had come up with a way to hide Inuyasha's ears where he wouldn't have to wear a hat anymore, so she hid their ears and were on their way. After she got the money from the bank, where Inuyasha watched intently trying to figure out how she did it, they went to the mall. "What is this place? And why are there so many people?"

"This is a mall; people come here to buy things they need." It was summer vacation so the mall was packed. Kagome recognized some of them from her school, '_I wonder how graduation was.' _She thought to herself sadly.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking."

"Wench, all you do is think and all that's doing is making you sad, you need to stop it before you make yourself sick, _again_." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Kagome let out a laugh, "you're right I'll stop she said leaning against his arm."

Kagome had fun shopping for clothes with Inuyasha. She got to show him all the stuff she tried on and watch his reaction. She especially loved it when she tried on some swimsuits; his jaw would almost hit the floor.

After a while of Kagome trying on stuff and buying some outfits for her and some clothes for Souta, they got hungry so they headed to the food court.

Inuyasha's mouth started watering when he saw the ramen stand, causing Kagome to laugh all the way there. "Keh it ain't funny wench."

"Hahaha sorry…haha… I'll stop." She cut it back to giggles then eventually stopping by time they reached the line.

When they got to the counter they ordered and then found a seat. Inuyasha just about inhaled his ramen while Kagome ate hers at a slower pace.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up to see who was calling her.

"IT IS! IT'S KAGOME."

Ayumi sat beside Inuyasha and Yuka and Eri scooted in by Kagome.

"How are you holding up?"

"Where have you been?"

"We were worried! You disappeared after the fire."

"Where is Souta?"

"Is he ok?"

Yuka and Eri were just asking question after question.

Then Ayumi turned towards Kagome and asked a question that was completely off topic, "who is this? Is he you're boyfriend you're always talking about?"

Inuyasha turned and stared at Kagome with a confused look on his face.

Kagome's eye twitched as she stared at Ayumi, who had gone back to staring at Inuyasha, '_did she just say that?... with Inuyasha sitting right there beside her_.' She laughed nervously, "what boyfriend? I've never had a boyfriend."

Inuyasha was starting to growl, "WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT ME WENCH!"

They all turned to look and saw that Ayumi was still starring at Inuyasha. Kagome could see that he was trying his hardest not to unleash his claws on her, and then all of a sudden Ayumi turned to Kagome like nothing happened.

"You know, the two timing over protective and controlling boyfriend you're always talking about?"

Inuyasha's eye started to tick, "two-timing?... over-protective?... controlling? Who the heck were you talking about?"

Kagome dropped her head down on her arms that were crossed on the table, '_thanks Ayumi!' _she thought sarcastically.

**AN: sorry if it was boring. I wanted it to be funny. Was it even a little funny? I'll update as soon as possible.**


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

**AN: quick question. Has Inuyasha been too OOC in here? I tried not to but I don't know how he'd really react in the situation. This is how I think he should act.**

1515151515151515151515

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Yuka asked worriedly.

"Oh ya I'm swell," she said sarcastically, while lifting her head off the table. She looked over at Inuyasha who looked a little hurt, "listen Inuyasha-"

"So he is that guy!" all three of her friends squealed.

"Who was the other woman?"

"Why did you always leave Kagome for her?"

"What did you do to get Kagome to talk to you after you left her so much?"

Inuyasha tuned the questions getting thrown at him out when he saw Kagome's eyes dim a little, '_is that what she thought of me? Did I really hurt her that much when I went to see Kikyo?'_

'_Why did they have to bring that up? Everything I said, I didn't mean it!' _Kagome noticed Inuyasha's thoughtful look_, _"Inuyasha I'm sorry I said that stuff!"

Her friends stopped asking questions and turned to Kagome when she started talking.

"I didn't mean it I was just mad that you went of with Kikyo!" she started crying, "I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha got up and went and kneeled by Kagome. He wiped her tears away with his thumb, "it's ok Kagome. I understand. I'm sorry I always ran off with Kikyo. Please just stop crying." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, not caring who saw at this point.

"So her name was Kikyo?" everyone turned to Ayumi, who had her finger against her cheek thinking, and fell over anime style.

Kagome picked up their bags, "we better get going now, we have stuff to do."

"Do you have too?"

"Ya sorry. See you guys later!" she said waving at them as they walked away.

"We better go get the food now. I have enough clothes and I got enough for Souta for now." She said after they left the mall.

"Can we get more ramen?"

"Yes we can get more ramen," Kagome laughed lightly.

They finished their shopping then headed back to the shrine.

***

When they jumped out on the other side of the well Kagome was almost shoved back down the well when two bodies tackled her.

"Mama! You're back! How could you leave us with Miroku and Sango?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "what happened this time?"

"Nothing! That's just it! We were scared out of our minds!"

"Ya sis! I haven't known them long but it scares me when they get along!"

"You guys are just weird." Kagome giggled.

They started heading back to Kaede's and when they got there Inuyasha and the boys took stuff she got in the hut.

"Souta, I got you some clothes. They should do for awhile, and Shippo, I got you some goodies." She said while showing Souta his clothes and giving Shippo his candy.

Souta looked at his clothes and nodded his approval.

Shippo took the candy and looked to see what he got, already bouncing off the walls.

Kagome grabbed one of her swimsuits and a pair of shorts and a shirt and went in one of the rooms to change out of her uniform.

Miroku and Sango came in just as Kagome was coming out. "Hey guys. Why don't we go swimming? It's pretty hot out."

Sango looked nervous, "I don't know Kagome. We don't have anything to swim in."

Kagome went to her bag and pulled out a couple swim trunks for the guys, and a pair of surfer shorts for Sango along with a t-shirt to go with it. "Yes you do, I got you guys some stuff when I went shopping."

Sango took the outfit and smiled, "thanks Kagome!" she went to go change then Miroku went when she come out.

"Wow Sango, that looks great on you."

"Thanks Kagome."

Souta went in after Miroku, since Kagome got him a pair too.

"Inuyasha are you gonna swim too?"

"Keh I ain't gonna go swimming."

Kagome sighed, "fine."

When Souta came out they all headed to the river. What they didn't notice though was that Inuyasha grabbed the trunks Kagome got him on the way out.

When they got to the river Kagome went behind a bush and took of her shirt and shorts so all she was wearing was her bikini.

She snuck up behind Sango and Miroku and gave them a shove.

They didn't expect it so they fell in the river. Kagome almost fell down she was laughing so hard.

Inuyasha was sitting up in the tree starring at Kagome, '_she looks great in that.'_

Kagome felt eyes on her so she turned around and saw Inuyasha watching her from the tree. She smirked to her self, '_let's have some fun shall we.'_ She stretched causing her muscles to flex. She saw Inuyasha swallow hard and mentally laughed.

Inuyasha's mouth went dry when he saw Kagome slowly raise her arms up to tie her hair in a pony tail. '_She is going to pay,' _he thought to himself.

Kagome jumped in the river causing a wave that landed on Shippo and Souta, who laughed. They splashed around for a while and swam.

Soon Sango and Miroku got out to go work on dinner. Shippo and Souta had gotten tired earlier and went to go play with the village kids.

While Miroku and Sango were getting out and drying off, Inuyasha went and changed into the trunks behind a bush. When he heard them walk past he waited a couple minutes for them to get out of hearing range then snuck up behind Kagome. He jumped in and grabbed her from behind.

Kagome let out a shiver when she was pulled against his bare chest.

"I know what you was doing earlier." He whispered in her ear, causing another shiver. "You really shouldn't do that cause you ain't gonna win, wench." He said sliding his lips down her neck.

Kagome couldn't hold in the whimper from losing his body heat as he pulled away. She turned around but she didn't see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Where are you?" she looked everywhere but didn't see him. "Inuyasha this isn't fun-"

Inuyasha pushed her under the water from behind before she could finish her sentence.

She came back up to see Inuyasha… laughing? She couldn't believe her eyes, Inuyasha was actually laughing.

Inuyasha stopped his laughing and started swimming towards Kagome. She tried to get away but Inuyasha had already grabbed her legs so she couldn't go anywhere. He dragged her to the beach then laid her on her back. He captured her lips in a heated kiss. Inuyasha hand glided across Kagome's toned abs to wrap his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer then started down to her neck. He continued kissing and sucking her neck until a mark appeared.

They laid next to each other for a while just enjoying each others' company reluctantly they finally decided to go back. Inuyasha changed then Kagome put her shorts and shirt back on and headed to the hut. They got there just in time to eat dinner. After her make-out session with Inuyasha, Kagome had to try to cover the hickey that Inuyasha gave her, by pulling her hair over her shoulder. No one had noticed yet but it was only a matter of time before they do.

"Kagome what took you so long after we left?"

Kagome's face flushed at Sango's question. "N…nothing. I just decided to swim a little more. It isn't that often we get to just have fun." She mentally patted her back for her quick thinking.

Sango didn't miss that stutter, but decided to ignore it at least for now.

**AN: sorry if the chapter sucked it was mostly filler 'til I could get the next one done. I can't wait to post it tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

**AN: I'd like to thank The Arctic Wolf-Nova (DarkShadow At Midnight) for writing the battle scene! It is amazing. Any attacks in the battle scene were thought up by The Arctic Wolf-Nova (DarkShadow At Midnight)**

**1616161616161616161616 **

The sun had just come up and everyone just finished eating. Miroku was unconscious on the floor from him getting hit with Sango's hiraikotsu because he groped her. Inuyasha was fighting with Shippo over the food. And Souta was watching them laughing at them. Inuyasha would sneak a smile at Kagome whenever he could without the others seeing him. Kaede was making some medicine for the villagers and Kagome was helping. It was a typical morning.

Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder to avoid Inuyasha, who just gave up and sat down.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing.

The morning ritual was interrupted when Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up. They could smell his stench before you could sense his presence.

Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha got out just as Naraku came out of the trees, Sango fallowed when she got her slayer outfit on.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome spat.

"Why I'm here to finish Kenta's job."

"What do you mean finish his job?" Kagome asked a little worried.

"Kukuku I mean that he was supposed to kill you and your family but he failed."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes started turning blue to red, "so Kenta was the one who blew the house up?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes he was. I sent him to destroy your family and home, then when he didn't do that right, he was supposed to get you to trust him then finish the job, but he messed that up too, so now I have to do it." He said.

Everyone was shocked to hear what Naraku said. They looked over at Kagome to see her furious. **(AN: The Arctic Wolf-Nova (DarkShadow At Midnight) wrote this part of the paragraph) **The wind around her began to pick up, but only slightly though. The more Naraku talked the more humid it got. Her aura was becoming stronger then suddenly everyone was seeing electric static form around Kagome. Her fists were pale from clenching them so hard. Blood dripped to the ground.

They backed away from Kagome, afraid that if they were too close they would feel her wrath as well.

Naraku was also a little surprised to see her power but didn't let it show. He didn't know she was this powerful since he had always sent puppets and incarnations to fight them. '_It would appear that they have become stronger. I must be careful.'_

"Naraku…you bastard." growled Kagome, tears forming in her eyes. "You always have to ruin everyone's life!"

**(Start of battle written by The Arctic Wolf-Nova (DarkShadow At Midnight) **

Naraku smirked at her, amusement dancing in his crimson eyes as he thought to himself, '_This girl has gotten stronger, yes…but I'd prefer to see her ultimate release._'

He scanned the area and found Inuyasha. Staring at him and Kagome. Mostly Kagome, worry evident in his eyes. A plan began to bloom within Naraku's head and he smirked. While Kagome followed his eyes, to Inuyasha, he grabbed a hand full of Kagome's hair and yanked her forward.

Inuyasha yanked out his sword, growling loudly now,

"Get your hands off her Naraku!"

"Kukuku." laughed Naraku. "Why don't you make me, half breed."

Kagome looked into Naraku's crimson eyes, and saw nothing but sinister redness. She heard loud footsteps coming towards them and screamed,

"Inuyasha! Don't!"

Naraku threw Kagome aside and shot a tentacle towards Inuyasha. It went right through his chest. He dropped his sword and it stabbed into the earth below. Changing into its previous form. Inuyasha fell to his knees, clenching weakly at the tentacle in his chest.

He let out a painful grunt when Naraku yanked the tentacle out. Inuyasha spat out blood. His vision was becoming blurry. Miroku and the others yelled,

"Inuyasha!"

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome; tears already began pouring when he was stabbed.

The wind around them picked up violently. Kaede called to the others, "Get behind my barrier. Ye must not breath in the air, for it has become toxic with Kagome's demonic aura."

They did as they were told. Inuyasha managed one last word before he passed out,

"Ka…Kagome."

"You bastard!" screamed Kagome, turning on Naraku.

He smirked as he let up a barrier. Things were about to get bloody, indeed. The electric static around her increased and it hissed and popped. Naraku's smirk remained, that is until her eyes became pure red. She growled viciously,

"You'll pay for this!"

He frowned and sent many tentacles towards her. Once it passed the barrier of the static, all the tentacles were sliced off. Naraku's frown deepened. Around Kagome, a bunch of gray mist was becoming an object. She looked as though she wasn't the one controlling herself. Otherwise, she'd never know how to do all of this.

Naraku pointed his arm towards Kagome and many sharp shards were sent towards her. The process of the object speeded up, and it was an iron sword. She took hold of it and through it at Naraku with amazing speed. He cut through his attack and barrier. A shell shield blocked the sword, breaking it.

Kagome growled and ran towards Naraku. He knew right away, Kagome could go through his barrier with no problem. He dodged her sharp claws easily, tentacles separated them enough she couldn't touch him. This went on, and the more time passed…the more pissed Kagome got.

Miroku asked, "What is happening Kaede!?"

"Kagome's demonic and Miko power's have united." She said, watching the battle play out before them all.

Souta asked incredulously, "Is that bad or good!?"

"If she keeps this up," started Kaede, "she may not return to her normal form."

No one else spoke. This all froze them in their places. The thought of that happening horrified them. Would she remember them? Would she hurt them? This was a whole other Inuyasha issue playing out…once again.

Kagome growled loudly when one of his tentacles sliced her shoulder badly. She grabbed the tentacle and sliced it from Naraku's body. Kagome crossed her wrists and all her nail's lit up. (Like in Inuyasha Movie 1) She swung her arms and many electric needles came at him. Passing his barrier with brutal force, and smashing into his body.

Naraku covered as much of himself he could. His own eyes flashed as he realized Kagome was beating him. He then laughed,

"I will absorb you, and your strength will be mine."

The wind blew wildly. Black shadows swimming around in it. Kagome hissed, it sounded strained…forced out, her demon trying to get much more control,

"You won't defeat me. No on can."

Kagome's hair began flying eerily, as though only a gentle breeze hit her, despite how much was actually blowing. She then shot towards Naraku with more speed. He didn't have enough time to dodge her razor sharp, poisonous claws. They sliced at his chest and arms. The scars foamed, meaning the poison was immediately spreading through him.

Naraku growled and let out a cloud of miasma. She coughed and skid back when a painful blow hit her. Kagome, or rather her demon, growled,

"Damn this weak body."

Her breathing struggled to fill her lung. Kagome stopped breathing long enough to control the wind. She cleared it and she held both her hands up. Static formed in her hands. Shining brightly. Naraku was beaten up horribly and this blow would get him this time.

She smirked at his frowning face,

"Let's do this the old way."

In her hand was a static-like bow and arrow. Kagome aimed it right at his chest. It hissed against her hands but caused no harm to her. She let it fly. Naraku growled,

"You'll pay for this."

The arrow hit him and a bright light blinded them all except Kagome. Once the light dimmed, Naraku was nowhere in sight. The arrow had hit a thick tree. The tree was now full of flames. Static popped and hissed around it. Kagome growled and cursed,

"Damn."

She then winced and dropped to her knees. Her arm was bleeding badly. A purple liquid mixed with her blood. Everything around her was getting blurry. Kagome whimpered and fell to the ground. A burst of red and pink emitted from her once she hit the ground and she let out an ear splitting scream.

Everyone yelled towards her in worry,

"KAGOME!"

The wind slowed as Kagome's eyes closed, the red fading, and her breathing going from hitch to ragged. Dark clouds covered the village and rain began to fall. Kaede let down the barrier and everyone ran to their unconscious friends.

**(End battle scene)**

They reached Kagome first and immediately carried her back to the hut. Kaede bandaged her up, while Miroku and Sango brought Inuyasha in. Once she was finished with Kagome, she went to tend to Inuyasha's wounds. Just as Kaede finished with his chest he woke up. He tried to sit up but his face contorted in pain.

"Be careful Inuyasha, or ye will open ye wounds again."

"Keh these wounds will heal in a couple hours."

"Whatever ye say, Inuyasha" Kaede said getting up to head outside.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw her bandaged up, she was tossing around in her sleep, '_right now she's more likely to reopen her wounds than I am.' _He went over and moved her over to the wall, then sat down and laid her head in his lap, being as careful as he could for her sake and his. He started brushing his hand through her hair trying to calm her a little; she stopped tossing and rested a little better. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, his hand still running through Kagome's blue tresses.

He heard Kaede outside talking to the others about Kagome's injuries so he listened. "If she was a human she would be dead right now I am afraid. She lost a lot of blood from the wound in her shoulder." He heard her sigh, "Her body was just getting used to her transformation into a hanyou then she transformed into her demon form, plus using the attacks, and the energy she used on Naraku, her body crashed." She said to the others.

"But is she going to be ok lady Kaede?" he heard the monk ask.

"Aye. I gave her some herbs for the poison that was released into her body when Naraku hit her, but she is a strong girl and stubborn at that, I do not think she will give up." He sighed in relief and heard Sango sigh also.

He stopped listening to the others and decided to go to sleep.

**AN: there you go. Hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

**AN: sorry I didn't update yesterday I couldn't finish the chapter. Nothing sounded right but I finally did.**

**1717171717171717171717171717**

Once Kaede was done talking to Sango and Miroku, about Kagome, they called Shippo and Souta to come in and get ready for bed. When Sango walked in and looked around, she stopped in her tracks, literally, which in turn caused Miroku to run into her. Then Souta ran into Miroku and Shippo into Souta.

"Why'd we stop in the door?" Souta asked.

"Shh look." Sango said pointing to the two sleeping hanyous.

Inuyasha was laying against the wall Kagome in his lap, and the robe of the fire rat covering Kagome up.

Inuyasha woke up when he heard the four walk in, but kept his eyes closed. He didn't really care what they saw at this point, all he cared about was getting some rest, so he pretended to stay asleep. His wounds were starting to heal up but he needed to rest some more so all his energy would go to that. He could tell, without even opening his eyes, that Kagome was still sleeping as hard as she was before. Only now she was actually resting. The scent she gave off said that she was starting to heal. Inuyasha let himself drift back to sleep.

The others were trying to stay quiet as they got their beds ready, so they wouldn't wake the sleeping hanyous, but Miroku couldn't help himself.

"Pat-pat"

"PERVERT!"

"SLAP"

Souta and Shippo stopped what they were doing and looked over to see a fuming Sango and an unconscious monk, then Shippo looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and immediately looked down to make sure Kagome didn't wake up. _'Can't those two keep it down? Kagome needs her rest so she can heal. It's already gonna take longer than me 'cause her body is still changing, I can smell the blood still isn't completely mixed yet.'_

Shippo saw Inuyasha looking at Kagome with a thoughtful look on his face. He jumped over quietly onto Inuyasha's shoulder, "whatcha' thinkin' 'bout?" he whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shippo was looking at him with pure curiosity. "Nothing."

Shippo was surprised he didn't get hit on the head and looked at Inuyasha dumbstruck.

"Whadda ya want runt." He said, but it didn't come out harsh, it came out in away that a father would ask his son.

"Is Mama doing ok?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"She's doing better runt. The demon blood in her is working at healing the wound."

Shippo nodded, "night Inuyasha." Then he was off to go sleep in the sleeping bag with Souta, since Kagome was sick.

The monk and demon slayer, by now, had finished their beds and were looking at Inuyasha awestruck. They couldn't believe that Inuyasha was having a _nice _conversation with Shippo, that didn't end with a bump on Shippo's head.

Inuyasha could feel the eyes on him and it was getting annoying, he turned to them, "quit starin' would ya!"

They diverted their eyes right away and laid down.

***

The next morning Inuyasha was completely healed, and Kagome wasn't far behind. She had woken up and talked all morning. She didn't feel like eating, so she just sat with the others while they ate.

"Kagome! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help. I don't want to feel useless!" Kagome answered while trying to help clean up the bedding from the night before.

"Kagome, you lost a lot of blood and you need to rest!" Sango took the bedroll from Kagome's hand; "you also had a fever last night. That's how serious it was."

"I'm fine!" she tried to take the roll back, but Sango put it behind her. "Sango I'm not human anymorahhhh. INUYASHA! PUT ME DOWN!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started out the door. When Kagome had got up to get the roll from behind Sango's back, he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, "wench stop moving around so much before you reopen your wounds." He said while walking out the door.

"Sango?"

Sango turned her eyes from the door to look at Miroku, "yes?"

"Do you suppose something happened between those two?"

Sango could see he was just wondering, and wasn't thinking anything perverted. "I don't know. But it sure seems like it."

***

"Inuyasha PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome yelled while pounding on Inuyasha's back.

"Wench I'm right here! You don't have to yell!"

Kagome "humphed" and crossed her arms as best she could, while pouting.

Inuyasha just smirked. When he got to where he was going, he tossed her into the river. Kagome squeaked when she hit the water. When she came back up to the surface she fixed Inuyasha with a deep scowl. She swan over too the edge were Inuyasha was sitting. "Why did you toss me in here?"

Inuyasha dipped down and kissed her. "You needed to cool off," he smirked.

Kagome got out of the water and sat on the bank while crossing her arms.

Inuyasha smirked when he thought of something. He went behind Kagome and sat behind her.

Kagome was trying to figure out what he was trying to do. She felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her waist and started kissing down her neck. He felt her shutter and lean against him. He stopped kissing her, "I love you, Kagome," he whispered in her ear causing her to shudder once again.

"I…I love you too."

Inuyasha was quite proud of him self. He got her to stop worrying about not being useful.

After awhile of sitting there he figured they'd better get back. When they started towards the village someone stepped out of the bushes, right in front of them.

Inuyasha started growling, '_How did he sneak up on us?'_

'_Why couldn't I sense him?'_ Kagome thought.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha."

**AN: who is it? Can anybody guess? And are you guys getting tired of the fluff? I'm a little worried that it is getting old. I like it but do you?**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

**181818181818181818181818**

"What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha took his sword out of its sheath and pointed it at Sesshomaru.

"Put your sword away, I'm not here to fight."

"Then why _are _you here?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome with his normal emotionless face, '_is that Inuyasha's wench?'_

"Oi bastard she asked you a question, so answer it."

Sesshomaru looked back towards where he came, "come." He said to the bushes.

Out came a little girl, a two-headed dragon, a toad looking demon, and then a wind demon.

"KAGURA?!" both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled. They started at Kagura dumbstruck.

"Why don't we go to your friends and I'll tell you why I'm here." Kagura offered.

Kagome nodded and started heading back, Inuyasha still looked at Sesshomaru a bit hesitant to let Sesshomaru go to the village with them but decided to let him go.

***

Sango and Miroku sat stunned when they saw Sesshomaru follow Inuyasha and Kagome into the hut, even more so when they saw Kagura walk in behind him.

"Kagura? Is that really you?" Sango asked.

"Yes, is that truly you? I thought Naraku killed you." Miroku asked.

"Yes monk this is truly me. And Naraku did kill me."

"Lord Sesshomaru brought her back, like he brought me back." Rin piped up.

"Shut up human." Jaken yelled.

"Jaken."

Jaken gulped, "y…yes milord?"

"Leave Rin alone."

"Yes milord." Jaken answered dejectedly then went and sat by the door pouting.

Everyone looked at the conversation shocked then looked away when Sesshomaru looked at them.

"So… what did you want to tell us?" Kagome asked when everyone was over the shock.

Kagura cleared her throat, "I know where Naraku's heart is."

Everyone looked at her surprised.

Sango said the thought everyone was thinking. "You mean to tell us, you know where Mouryoumaru is?"

Kagura nodded her head. "There is a cave that is a few days walk from here. We found him the other day and came here, to… ask for your help to defeat him."

Eyes grew big from hearing that.

'_My brother "the great dog demon" is asking for help from his hanyou brother.' _Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha wipe that smirk off your face." Sesshomaru commanded looking at Inuyasha, "We could have chosen to defeat Mouryoumaru, then you wouldn't have gotten your revenge on Naraku."

Inuyasha's smirk fell, '_is this really Sesshomaru? He's being so… nice?'_

"Wow Sesshomaru that is very kind of you!" Kagome smiled.

"Keh" Sesshomaru said and crossed his arms.

'_They sure are related.' _Kagome thought chuckling in her head.

"We will go to the cave together so we can both defeat Naraku." Sesshomaru said leaving no room for discussion.

"Alright we'll head out at sunrise." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru made himself at home in one of the corners of the hut. He sat down, then Rin came skipping over and laid down on Sesshomaru's furry boa thing.

Everyone else went to their normal places.

***

Just as Inuyasha said, they left the hut at sunrise. He woke everyone up a few hours before sunrise so they would have time to get ready.

"Inuyasha, why'd we have to get up so early?" Kagome asked while yawning, making it hard to understand her.

"Keh, we have to get there before they leave, wench." Inuyasha snorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome crossed her arms pouting, "fine."

Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder fighting sleep, and losing. Souta looked like a zombie walking next to Kagome.

"Sis?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you always get up this early?"

Sango and Miroku were in the back of the group snickering.

"Yes we do Souta," Kagome laughed.

Sango and Miroku were still tired too. Rin was asleep on Ah-Un's back and Jaken was trying to fall asleep as he walked. Sesshomaru and Kagura were the only ones that were really awake.

'_Oh great here comes Mr. Possessive again.' _Kagome thought while rolling her eyes,_ 'I thought I scared him away last time.'_ Kagome turned around and looked at the trees swaying in the wind.

"Kouga what do you want?" Kagome asked.

Kouga came out of the bushes, "I went to the village to see you, and the old priestess said that you left on the trail of Mouryoumaru. So I decided I'm coming too so I can avenge my comrades."

Inuyasha snorted and was about to refuse when Miroku walked up to him, "Inuyasha we should let him come, many of his tribe was killed by Naraku. It is as much his right as ours to kill Naraku."

Inuyasha sighed, he was right. "Fine. You can come with us Kouga."

Kouga smiled a genuine smile; he would finally be able to avenge his family.

The wind settled down once they started walking again.

Rin had woken up when Kouga first appeared, and was now walking with Souta and Shippo.

Sesshomaru and Kagura were in the lead, fallowed by Kagome and Inuyasha. Then came Kouga, Miroku and Sango and then the three younger ones and finally Jaken brought up the rear with ah-uhn.

It was starting to get cloudy; Inuyasha could smell the rain on the wind and knew a storm was coming. He was keeping an eye out for some shelter while they were walking along. It was still spring so it was still getting cold, as it got later. The humans were starting to shiver from the chill in the air. Inuyasha started looking harder, knowing that if he didn't they could get sick. Finally they found a small abandoned hut hidden in amongst the trees and bushes. It was starting to rain as they were getting inside. Soon the clouds were so thick that it was like night had come early.

The hut was a little older; it didn't look like it had been abandoned long, only for a week or two. There was still a stack of wood in the corner from the previous owner, so Kagome started a fire.

"At least Mouryoumaru shouldn't try to move in this weather," Miroku said.

"I guess I'll make some food." Kagome said as she got out some ramen to cook. She got out the pan to boil the water and a few bottles of water. When the water was done she made enough ramen for everyone.

When they were done eating they decided to go to bed so they could get up early the next day.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

**AN: warning OOCness for Sesshomaru!! I like it when he isn't his usual cold self so I changed him. **

**19191919191919191919191919 **

Kagome was the first to wake up, which was very unusual. She looked around trying to figure out what woke her. She saw everyone was still sleeping peacefully, '_that's weird. Maybe some noise outside woke me.'_ She went outside, the rain had stopped and the sky was beginning to clear. She looked around but still couldn't figure out what woke her, '_maybe it was nothing.'_

""SNAP""

She whirled around and there stood Sesshomaru. "What are you doing out here?"

"Why should I have to explain myself to you?"

'_I guess I woke up when he left the hut.' _Kagome rolled her eyes, "fine, I don't care." She turned away from him and looked back up at the sky.

Sesshomaru walked over and stood next to her looking up at what she was watching. The moon was nearing the western horizon meaning morning wasn't far off.

Kagome turned and looked at him, "Sesshomaru?" he looked towards her and she took that as a sign to continue. "Why did you come and tell Inuyasha about Mouryoumaru, instead of just killing him?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a while.

Kagome was about to head back to the hut, figuring he wasn't going to tell her, but Sesshomaru chose that minute to speak.

"Come further from the hut and I will tell you." Kagome nodded and fallowed him.

When they were sure Inuyasha couldn't hear them they stopped.

"Though it may not seem like it… I care for my brother, if he wishes to extract revenge on Naraku then I shall help him."

Kagome was stunned. She couldn't believe what Sesshomaru was saying. "Then why do you always attack him?"

"To make him stronger." Was his only response, "You will not tell Inuyasha about this." Sesshomaru said. There was no room for argument as he turned around and started heading back.

Kagome watched him leave, '_I can't believe he cares about Inuyasha so much. I thought he was cold but it seems he has a soft spot for specific people.'_ Kagome smiled softly.

***

The sun was starting to rise and the light shined through the window into Inuyasha's eyes. He woke up and looked around, '_wha… where did Kagome go?'_ he got up and went to go look for her. He tracked her sent to a meadow, she was standing on a hill watching the sunrise. The sun formed a halo of orange and yellow around her making her glow, '_she looks so beautiful.'_

Kagome turned around when she heard Inuyasha come through the bushes. "Good morning Inuyasha!" she said smiling.

Inuyasha walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning Kagome." He places a soft kiss on her lips. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "something woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I went for a walk."

Inuyasha smiled down at her and gave her another kiss, this time he made it deeper. His ears twitched then turned around growling.

Kagome caught the scent of Shippo and her eyes grew big.

They ran to the bush they knew Shippo was hiding behind, but he wasn't there.

"The little runt must have went back to the hut." They hurried back but just as they got there they heard,

"WHAT?!"

Kagome scrunched her face up, then they walked in the hut together.

All eyes turned to them.

Miroku had a perverted grin on his face and Souta had a hopeful glimmer in his eye.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and drug her out the door. Inuyasha gulped and looked at the two boys by the fire.

Miroku got up and went over to slap a hand on Inuyasha's back, "so what happened with you and Kagome?" he asked, the grin still on his face.

Inuyasha's eyebrow started to tick and he punched Miroku in the head.

Souta walked over, "Inuyasha? Is what Shippo said true?"

Inuyasha looked over at Shippo, "what exactly did Shippo say?"

Shippo gulped and tried to run out the door, but Inuyasha grabbed his tail.

"MAMA HELP! INUYASHA IS GONNA HURT MEEEE!"

"Shut up you little runt. Now what did you tell them?"

"B…b…but you said to… shut up."

"Stop playing game," Inuyasha growled.

"F…fine. I told them th…that you and Kagome… w…were kissing."

Inuyasha slowly turned back towards Souta to see the gleam still in his eyes, he sighed in defeat and sat down. "Ya it's true."

Souta and Shippo smiled huge smiles and looked at each other excitedly.

***

"And that is what happened." Kagome said finishing up the story of when Inuyasha said had said he loved her leaving out some of the more private moments she and Inuyasha had.

Sango smiled and hugged her friend, "I knew there had to be something going on between you two. You guys were acting different than usual."

Kagome laughed and hugged Sango back. She pulled back when she sensed a demon coming towards them.

She turned around and was about to grab her arrows but remembered that they were in the hut, so she formed an arrow out of her Miko energy, just like she did when she was fighting Naraku. **(the idea of forming a bow and arrow like that belongs to DarkShadow at Midnight aka the Arctic Wolf-Nova)**. She had been working on it in her free time, so she could do it easier now. she took aim and held it on a bush in front of them.

Kenta came out of the bushes she was aiming for and she heard the others come out of the hut behind them.

When Souta saw Kenta, he remembered when Naraku fought them last time, he had said that Kenta was the one who blew the house up and killed their family. Souta started growling, Inuyasha turned his head and looked at him from where he stood beside him.

Inuyasha's eye grew big, Souta began changing just like Kagome did. His hair grew longer and took on a hint of a green tint. Dark green highlights started appearing, his eyes changed to green and his teeth grew sharper.

By this time Souta had received everyone's attention, even Kenta stopped and was watching him.

A bright light appeared and everyone closed their eyes. When they opened them, they were all awestruck.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

**AN: This is my first ever battle scene, so let me know how I did. Tell me what I need to work on ok? Thnx!**

**2020202020202020202020202020**

Souta had grown as tall as Kagome, his green eyes shined in the morning sun. His nails had grown longer and sharper. His hair was now black and green, and his teeth sharpened into fangs. "Kenta, you'll pay for what you did to my family!"

Kenta smirked, "what can you, a mere child, do to me?"

Kagome went and stood in front of Souta blocking him from Kenta. "Souta don't–" She was stopped when Souta went around her and ran towards Kenta. "Souta!"

Souta used his claws and scratched at Kenta's eyes.

Kenta laughed and threw him off. He pulled out a sword he had hidden then started running towards Souta.

Kagome ran at incredible speed and knocked Kenta away from Souta before the sword hit it's target.

Once Souta was back up, he ran at Kenta once again.

Kenta swung his sword at Souta.

Souta jumped out of the way but the sword got his arm. He grabbed his arm scrunching his face in discomfort.

"Kukuku too slow." Kenta laughed at him.

Souta looked around him, the wind started picking up. His eyes found Kagome's for a moment; bright pink glowed around the edges of her blue irises. She jumped at Kenta trying to hit him with her claws but he dodged out of the way.

Inuyasha took out his sword, and took a step forward. Some sort of barrier surrounded them preventing him from going any farther, "What the hell?" he looked back at Miroku, "can you take it down?"

Miroku shook his head, "I'm afraid not, it is one of Naraku's barriers."

Inuyasha growled as he watched Kagome and Souta fight.

The wind was blowing and thunder was cracking everywhere. Lighting was striking the ground.

Kenta was having to dodge the bolts of lighting Kagome kept throwing at him. "Stand still!" Kagome yelled.

Kenta was getting more nervous by the second. He had to concentrate on where the lightning would hit, successfully keeping all his attention on Kagome. _'I didn't know they could fight this well, Naraku must want to get rid of me… there is no other reason why he would send me knowing their power.'_ He concluded. Kenta jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by another bolt of lightning.

While Kagome distracted Kenta, Souta ran at him from behind swiping his claws I front of him, blades of lightning (like blades of blood) flew at Kenta's back. When they hit his back Kenta screamed in agony the poison contained in the bolts Souta sent out started eating away at his skin.

Kagome used this time to form an arrow and launch it. She put as much Miko energy as she could in it then let it fly. The arrow hit dead in the middle of his chest. Kenta was purified right before their eyes.

Kagome dropped to her knees, tears forming in her eyes, she couldn't believe what happened. She just killed her father, she shook her head, _'no, that monster wasn't my father.' _But the thought didn't dull the pain, Kagome grew annoyed, she shouldn't feel remorse for what she did, he had it coming.

The wind got worst around them, Souta had to fight to get to his sister. When he got there he touched her arm and went flying back, hitting Inuyasha.

'_The barrier must have disappeared when Kenta was killed.' _Inuyasha thought distractedly as he put Souta down and headed to Kagome.

Kagome was hugging her knees to her chest, and was slightly shaking.

Inuyasha tried to put his hand on her shoulder but a shock went through him and he flinched back.

Miroku walked up next to her, he closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes he looked over at Inuyasha, the look of distress in his eyes. "I have never seen such a strong barrier."

Inuyasha asked, "is there any way to get her to put it down?"

Miroku sighed, but the wind was blowing too hard for anyone to hear, "I don't know."

The wind blew so hard now that trees looked like they were about to come out of the ground.

Sango looked at her friend, she could see the pain she was going through. She walked over to Kagome, careful not to be blown away, she sat in front of Kagome. She saw the mixed emotions in her eyes. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kagome, it hurt but she didn't let go.

After a few minutes Kagome realized that someone was hugging her, she looked up and saw it was Sango. She wrapped her arms around her too and started crying into her chest. The barrier went down and the wind started to settle. Eventually it completely stopped as Kagome settled down.

Inuyasha took Kagome from Sango and walked back to the hut with the others fallowing. He sat against the wall with Kagome in his lap. She wasn't crying anymore but she still hadn't said anything or moved much. She just had a blank look on her face.

Finally, she got out of Inuyasha's lap and went outside. She walked to a nearby river that she could smell and sat down.

Souta came and sat next to her, he had to fight Inuyasha just to come, but won in the end.

"Are you ok sis?"

Kagome looked over at Souta, unshed tears in her eyes, "Souta, I know he had to be killed, he was a monster… but … he was still our father. I can't believe I killed my own father." She cried out.

Souta wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulder and pulled her against him. They stayed there well into the afternoon, "it's getting late. Maybe we should head back."

Kagome nodded and they headed back.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Sango asked, when the walked in the door.

Kagome put on a fake smile, "ya I'm ok. I'm gonna go to sleep now." She walked over to her bag and laid down.

AN: so? How was it? Was the battle ok?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

**2121212121212121212121212121**

Kagome was laying in the corner of the hut thinking about what just happened, _'I can't believe I killed my own father. But look at what he did to mom. What kind of people would beat their own wife? A monster, that's what kind'_ Kagome thought trying to fight the guilty about killing her father. She decided to go to sleep and stop thinking about it for now.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, he could tell she was actually falling asleep now, which meant they could talk about what happened. He looked over at the others and nodded, "she's asleep now."

Sesshomaru started, "we are about two days from the cave now. If we hurry we could reach it in a day and a half. We must get there before Mouryoumaru moves."

Miroku nodded his head in agreement; "we can't afford anymore delays in fear of losing them."

"But what about Kagome?" Sango said, "Do you think she'll be up to a fight?"

Inuyasha was thinking about that, '_Kagome are you ok? Will you be able to even fight? Or will you get hurt?'_ he couldn't think about Kagome getting hurt, "we'll head to the cave and if Kagome isn't up to the fight by then, then she'll hide."

"Inuyasha you know Kagome won't just sit back and let everyone fight while she's on the side lines." Souta said. " I know I haven't been here before but I can tell by the way she acts, plus she was that way back in the future anyway."

Miroku and Sango both nodded, "you know Souta is right Inuyasha."

"Keh ya, she won't sit over while we're in danger." Inuyasha said, _'we can't do this without her anyway.' _

"Why don't we get to sleep then head out early in the morning?" Sango suggested. Everyone nodded and started getting ready to sleep.

Inuyasha went over and sat by Kagome. She was sleeping but he could see she wasn't sleeping too well. He gently lifted her up and put her in his lap. She snuggled into his chest fell into a peaceful slumber. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he drifted off to sleep as well.

The next morning they all got up and Sango made some ramen for everyone. Inuyasha was glad to see Kagome eating again. He had hoped yesterday's battle hadn't bugged her so much that she wouldn't eat.

Once everyone was finished they headed towards the cave. In order to get there faster they decided to run. Rin and Jaken rode on Ah-Un, Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara along with Shippo. Everyone else ran.

Kagome started thinking while she was running, '_Naraku you destroyed my family. You're probably the one that made my father do what he did. He was never like that until that one day he beat my mom.' _Kagome started to get angry the more she thought, '_Naraku you've destroyed so many lives and made so many fall apart. Today you're gonna die._' She started moving faster and pulled ahead of everyone else.

'_What is that wench doing?' _Inuyasha ran faster and caught up with Kagome. He looked at her; her eyes were starting to turn red. He grabbed her and made her stop. "Kagome? Are you ok?" when she tried to pull away and start running again, he grabbed both her arms and made her look at him. Inuyasha could see the anger in her eyes, mixed with guilt. " Kagome, you had to kill Kenta," he gently told her. "He was dangerous and you had to kill him to protect Souta."

Kagome started at Inuyasha, "but he was my father."

Inuyasha shook his head; " a real father wouldn't have done that to his family."

Kagome just looked towards the ground. "This is all Naraku's fault. That bastard is gonna pay for all he's done." She pulled out of Inuyasha's arms and started running before Inuyasha even had time to register what was going on.

Inuyasha growled and started after Kagome. "Kagome get your ass back here!" he yelled

Everyone was watching what happened not even knowing what to think, finally they decided they had better catch up with them.

"Wench slow down! We have to wait for the others!"

Kagome just ignored him, one thing on her mind._ 'Destroy Naraku'_.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'_Means thinking'_

**2222222222222222222222222222**

Inuyasha finally got tired of chasing after Kagome. He jumped forwards and tackled her to the ground.

"Inuyasha get off me!" Kagome screeched. Fighting against Inuyasha's hold

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and held Kagome down. Her eyes were glowing almost pure red; her teeth and nails were growing longer. It was then that Inuyasha realized that she was trying to go full demon. "Kagome! You gotta calm down!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Calm down before you go full demon and can't control yourself. Come on Kagome. You have to settle down. You don't want to hurt anyone."

Kagome heard Inuyasha yelling in the distance, she wanted him to be closer. She took a deep breath. Her nails and teeth shortened. And finally her eyes started to go back to their normal blue color. She looked up at Inuyasha, with tear filled eyes, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I don't know what got into me."

Inuyasha lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss, "its ok . . .I know how it is trying to control your demon." He got up and sat beside Kagome. When she sat up he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

'_I need to get control of myself. I can't go full demon, who knows what I'll do. I'd hate myself if I hurt one of my friends.' _Kagome thought to herself as she moved in closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held tighter sensing that Kagome needed to be comforted. He kissed the top of her head and kept a tight hold while they waited for the others.

***

Kagome was starting to doze off right as the others arrived, "Keh, took you long enough." Before anyone had the chance to reply Inuyasha was up and already heading off.

Sango looked over at Kagome she could tell something was wrong. But decided to just forget it for now, they needed to get to the cave before Mouryoumaru moved.

***

"The cave is only about a half a day away now," Kagura said once they stopped for a quick break. "We should stop for the night and rest so we won't be tired for tomorrow."

"She's right Inuyasha, we won't do any good if we are tired from the journey." Miroku said backing up Kagura's suggestion.

It didn't take much for them to convince Inuyasha to stay for the night, especially after Kagome agreed with Miroku and Kagura. "Inuyasha could you go and catch something for us to eat. I don't have enough ramen for everyone."

"Keh" was all he said as he jumped down from his tree and headed to find some food.

Sango helped Kagome get the fire ready so they could cook whatever Inuyasha caught. When he got back Kagome put the meat in a pot of water to boil. While Inuyasha was gone Kouga had gone and gather some other stuff to put in with the meat as well.

While the stew was cooking everyone sat around the fire making plans for the next day.

"Moryomaru won't be as well protected since Hakudoshi is dead and can't protect him." Kouga said.

"I agree, without the strong barrier and attacks from Hakudoshi, he won't be so strong." Miroku agreed.

"Yes monk, but he is still strong on his own," Kagura said.

"Keh, we can beat him. There is only one of him."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: age 20 (not including when he was pinned to the tree)

Sango: age 19

Miroku: age 22

Kagome: 18

Souta: age 12

Shippo: age 11

"Means talking"

'Means thinking'

2323232323232323232323232323

**AN: Hehe *looks around sheepishly* umm hey guys.. sorry I haven't been updating lets face it I've been lazy about it, BUT a week or so ago I decided to work on it again. I reread over the story and edited it some. It's not much different, the chapters are just a little more explained and a little longer. I did change a few things, but nothing so crucial that you have to know to understand the story. I didn't really change them much so you don't have to reread them if you don't want to. Sadly the story is ending this is going to be the last chapter. I've spent like 3 days trying to figure out what to write. I hope the chapter is good. **

Morning came all to early, today was the day that they would finally defeat Naraku. Dread filled the group of friends that had traveled together for so long. Today's battle worried them, no one knew if all of them were coming back alive.

As they traveled down to path towards the cave no one spoke. They were all lost in their own thoughts.

'_Finally I'll be able to be rid of this cursed whole in my hand, and my family will no longer have to suffer from this curse Naraku put upon us.'_ He looked towards Sango,_ 'finally I'll have the woman I love, no longer fearing that I will someday be sucked in by my wind tunnel.' _

'_Naraku killed my entire village; finally they will be avenged. And my brother, oh Kohaku, you will be free from Naraku's control.' _Sango said to herself.

'_Kikyo, you will finally be avenged and can rest peacefully.' _Inuyasha thought.

'_Your rein of terror will be end today Naraku, everyone can be safe from you. Family's will no longer have to suffer.'_ Kagome vowed.

A clearing came into view, a cave sat to the east of it. "That's the cave." Kagura whispered walking towards the front of the line.

A mist of miasma formed, Naraku appeared next to the cave opening. "So Inuyasha, you have found my hiding place," he said looking towards the group in the trees, "but there is no way to defeat me. You a mere half-breed don't have the power to do it."

"Keh wanna bet?!" Inuyasha took out his sword and pointed it at Naraku, leaving the cover of trees behind.

Sesshomaru walked forward next to Inuyasha, pulling out his sword as well.

"Sesshomaru, the great dog demon of the west, has joined forces with Inuyasha? His half blooded brother whom he despises?" Naraku asked surprised, "no matter, I shall defeat you both." He shot out several tentacles aiming straight at the brothers.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way and landed a few feet to the right of Naraku. Sesshomaru swung his sword and the tentacles burned up.

"Ha, nice shot." Inuyasha ranted as he swung his sword.

"Backlash wave"

A blast of tornadoes shot out of the Tetsaiga, heading straight towards Naraku. He moved just as they were about to hit him. During his attempt to dodge the attack, he forgot about Sesshoumaru and was hit by from his other side by Sesshoumaru's dragon blade.

Kagome ran and stood next to inuyash, a bow strung and ready. "Kagome, go and help the others destroy the heart. Me and Sesshomaru will take care of Naraku." She nodded her head and ran to the others.

"Inuyasha wants us to try and kill the heart while he and Sesshomaru distract Naraku."

"But how do we lure Mouryoumaru out of the cave?" Sango inquired next to her.

"Mouryoumaru may be big, but he's not that brave. If we get into the cave and attack from further into the cave than he is, he should run out. We can have a team outside waiting for him, and attack while he's unprotected and distracted." Kagura suggested.

"I'll go in and chase that little bastered out, I'll get in there before he even knows whats going on." Kouga said as he stood up.

The others nodded and circled around the opening. Kouga ran into the cave and was behind Mouryoumaru before he even saw Kouga coming. Jumping forward Kouga kicked him from behind. The force pushed him almost out of the cave, Mouryoumaru stood and ran out into the trap that had been laid.

"Hiraikotsu"

"Dance of the dragon"

"Poison rod" (that is Souta's new attack that is similar to blades of blood but he sends out the lightning and poison.)

'_This is it. With this last shot, Naraku will be forever gone.'_ Kagome thought readying her arrow.

Naraku's lips pulled back into a sneer as he watched Kagome string her arrow. _'This can't be happening, how can these weaklings defeat me? I won't let them.'_ He disappeared out of sight,

Inuyasha looked around for him but couldn't find any sign of him, "Keh the little chicken wimped out and ran-" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard a scream behind him. Turning around, the sight he saw horrified him. Naraku was standing behind Kagome, chocking her.

"Kukuku Inuyasha, you think so little of me if you think I'd turn tail and run. Kukuku."

Kagome's bow and arrow fell to the ground as she grabbed Naraku's arm, trying to pull it from her neck so she could breath. His grip tightened, and she felt a jolt of pain hit her like a tidal wave. She heard her friends, yell out her name and darkness overcame her.

Inuyasha's hands went limp; his sword fell to the ground, as he watched Naraku send a hand through Kagome's back. _'NO! Kagome!' _His eyes turned red and his teeth grew longer as he watched Naraku pull his hand out from Kagome and let her limp body crumble to the ground.

Their friends watched horror-stricken, tears fell from their eyes. They comepletely forgot about Mouryoumaru.

Inuyasha growled and leapt at Naraku, his demon taking over. Claws raked Naraku's arm before he had time to completely dodge the attack. Inuyasha was fueled by pure rage as he continued to attack.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate as he ran and delivered the final blow to Mouryoumaru before he could recover from the earlier attack.

"Dragon strike"

Mouryoumaru's body desiccated in the blast. The air was filled with screams as light shined out of Naraku in beams as he started falling apart. He fell into a heap as he slowly turned to ash. Several darkened jewel shards appeared as the ashes were blown away, but no one paid any heed to them.

Inuyasha turned, still full demon, towards the others. Everyone backed away as Inuyasha walked forward and kneeled next to Kagome. He picked her up and turned her over to where she was lying on his lap. His eyes faded back to their golden hue as tears fell from his eyes. He leaned his head down, crying onto her shoulder.

Souta walked over and knelt next to Kagome's head. "No sis, you're the only one I have left. You can't leave me!" he cried, cradling her head between his hands.

Sango fell onto Miroku her tears falling uncontrollably as Shippo jumped over to Kagome. "Mamma, mamma you can't go! Please you can't!" he sobbed holding her hand.

Rin walked out of the bushes. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about the family she had lost, while watching the group cry over their lost friend. She looked at Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, please can you help them? Bring her back like you did me."

"Why should I? She was of no importance to me."

"Please, she was my friend." Rin begged.

'_What is it Tensaiga? Do you want me to save this girl?'_ Sesshomaru drew his sword and walked towards Inuyasha. "Move" he simply said.

Inuyasha looked up, he saw Sesshomaru walking towards him, sword drawn. He stood suddenly, careful of Kagome, and began to draw Tetsaiga.

"Be still little brother, I mean no harm."

Inuyasha looked at him warily then looked at his belt to see he had drawn the Tensaiga. Letting go of the hilt of Tetsaiga, he moved to grab Shippo and Souta out of the way as Sesshomaru struck Kagome with the sword.

She began to glow, pink pulses of energy were flowing off her. Abruptly her eyes and mouth flew open as she sucked in a lung full of air. A scream echoed around them. Inuyasha lunged forwards and held her in his arm. Kagome breath was ragged but slowly evened out as sobs began to rack her body. "Inuyasha! I was so scared! It hurt so much and I heard you all call, then everything went silent."

"shh shh its ok now. Everything's fine." He soothed, rubbing her back.

Everyone raced over. "Kagome! I'm so glad you're alright!" Sango said taking Kagome from Inuyasha and hugging her.

"Lady Kagome it is wonderful that you are alright." Miroku smiled hugging her with Sango.

"Mamma I was so scared!" Shippo cried on her lap.

"Sis I love you I don't know what I would have done if you died." Souta wedged between Sango and Kagome to wrap his arms around her and bury his head into her stomach.

Inuyasha stood and walked to his brother. "Thank you Sesshomaru." He saw a slight nod as Sesshomaru turned and walked off, followed by Rin, Kagura, Jaken, and ah-uhn.

Kagome stood up after she had cried along with everyone and walked over to Inuyasha. She leaned against him with her arms around his waist. "I can't believe he saved you."

"I can" Inuyasha turned and looked incredulously at her. Kagome just shook her head and pulled him along towards the other. They had moved and were now near where Naraku had fallen. Kagome squeezed through her friends and bent down to pick up the jewel fragments Naraku had. The black disappeared as pink took over once Kagome touched the jewel. She took out her own and held them in her hands. Closing her eyes in concentration, her hands lit up. Kagome opened her eyes. There sitting in her hand was the almost complete jewel. Only a few more remained.

"wow we actually did it." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Here Kagome." Kagome turned her head to see Kouga holding out his hand. Inside were two jewel shards. She glanced down and noticed that his legs were bleeding from where he took out the shards. "th-thank you Kouga." she smiled as she took the shards.

Placing them with the jewel, she closed her hand, it shined once more. When she opened her hand the jewel sat full in her palm.

'_huh? Why is the jewel full? Unless…oh no. Kohaku.' _Kagome's eyes saddened for her friend's loss. Before she could say anything a bright light appeared in front of them.

All eyes lay on the beautiful face of Midoriko. "well done my friends. You have once again returned the jewel into a whole. I am in your debt." She said bowing her head.

Kagome walked forward, "Midoriko, do you think that you could do something for me?"

Midoriko smiled, "why of course my dear Kagome, what is it I can do?"

Kagome hesitated them looked her in the eye. "is there any possible way that you could bring Kohaku back?"

"Ah the young demon slayer, it was terribly unfair for him to die like he did." Midoriko smiled gracefully, "how very thoughtful of you young priestess. Very well I shall bring back the young one."

Kagome's lips turned up into a huge grin. "oh thank you Midoriko! Thank you so much!"

The bushes wrestled behind them. everyone turned, ready for an attack. "Calm young ones. It is no threat that is coming. Only a great joy."

Sango's eyes widened when a form came out of the bushes. There in front of her, was Kohaku, her brother Naraku had killed and taken control of.

"Kohaku ran towards his sister, he hugged her as they both cried. Finally they were together once more.

Midoriko smiled softly as she drifted away. Finally she, could rest in peace.

Kagome walked towards Inuyasha. She held out her hand for Inuyasha to take. "here Inuyasha. The jewel is whole, you can have your wish."

Inuyasha ignored the jewel in her hand as he pulled Kagome to his chest. "no Kagome, I already have my wish"

"But I thought you wanted to become-" Kagome began but Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss.

"That wish disappeared a long time ago." Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her face. "I have everything I ever wanted right here with me." He kissed her once more and as he pulled back a smiled appeared on his face as well.

**AN: ok there it is : ) hope it wasn't a disappointment. I've decided that I like this point to end at. Hope you guys aren't too mad about it. I did have fun righting it and I am SO glad people enjoyed it so much : ) wow this is definatly the longest chapter in my story lol about 2,271 words thats so cool :) lol **

**Bye for now :) *waves to the crowd***


End file.
